


Your Love is Payment Enough

by TobytheWise



Series: Holiday Celebration [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Bratty Magnus, Daddy Kink, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom for Hire, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnus in panties, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Piercings, Restraints, Shibari, Spanking, Sub Magnus Bane, Tattoo Artist Alec Lightwood, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: When Raphael suggests Magnus try a new website, geared at matching dominants and submissives together, Magnus decides to give it a try. Not in his wildest dreams did he think he’d be able to hire a dominant that would be able to handle his particular brand of sass. What he gets instead is so much more.Alec is a dominant hoping to make some extra cash in order to keep his tattoo shop in business. Magnus is a whirlwind submissive who fights Alec on every turn. Alec is instantly charmed. It was supposed to be a job, but feelings grow faster than Alec thought possible.Is Magnus just a paycheck to Alec? (Spoiler alert; he’s not)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Holiday Celebration [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559317
Comments: 367
Kudos: 722





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofthursday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/gifts).



> Written for my best friend Lady! <3 Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> I'll be updating this story every Sunday :D

Magnus whines, throwing his head back. His body is thrumming with energy, his mind foggy. If his hands weren’t already tied up, he’d be rubbing at his eyes, trying to clear them. 

“Magnus,” Raphael says, catching his attention. Magnus reluctantly pulls his eyes away from his paperwork, looking up at his best friend and business partner. 

“Ah, Raphael. I didn’t realize we were meeting today.”

Raphael raises his brow. “Do you even realize I’ve been sat here for a half hour?”

Magnus startles, checking the time. When his eyes meet the window, he lets out a sigh when he realizes it’s already dark. “Fucking hell,” he whispers to himself. “I’m sorry. I’m just so fucking out of it lately.”

Raphael pinches the bridge of his nose, letting out a long sigh. Disappointed Raphael is almost as scary as tired Raphael, or hungry Raphael. Actually, his friend only has one mood and it still makes Magnus flinch inwardly. “Magnus, you can’t keep doing this.”

“I’m sure I have no idea what you mean.”

Raphael gives him a stare that makes Magnus waves his hand, gesturing for him to go on. “As much as I loathe talking about this, I’m just gonna go out and say it. You need a new dom.”

“I need no such thing.”

“Magnus. Just because Camille was a heartless bitch doesn’t mean there’s not a dom out there for you.”

“Raphael, we are not talking about this.”

Raphael leans forward, giving him a glare that shuts him up. “As much as I hate to say this, you _need_ to talk about this and I’m your closest friend. So shut up and listen.”

Magnus sits back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. “Fine. I’m listening.”

“I’m sure you know I’ve met someone.”

“You _have_ been smiling more often.”

Raphael shakes his head but Magnus sees the way the tips of his lips curl up. “We found each other on this website. I swear, Magnus, it’s legit. You put in your preferences and your needs and they pair you up with someone similar. Even though you haven’t met _the one_ , this will, at the very least, give you what you need.”

Magnus listens, studying his friend. He’s known Raphael for a long time, trusts him with his life. “There’s two options. There’s a matchmaking service for those who want to date.” Before Magnus can interrupt, Raphael lifts his hand, stopping him. “I know that’s not what you want. At least not yet. But there’s another option. You can hire a dom.”

“I’m not going to do that,” Magnus says automatically. 

“Don’t act like you’re above that, Magnus. It’s honest work and _exactly_ what you need.”

And that’s how Magnus finds himself that night, going through the forms on his laptop. The site, just as Raphael explained, is well designed and clear. He fills out what he’s looking for in a dom, his likes and dislikes. He makes sure to specify this is to hire a Dom, not find a partner. 

He’s a submissive who enjoys things like shibari, bondage, praise, serving. But he’s also a brat. 

Magnus needs someone who’ll take him in hand, not afraid to break down his walls before taking control. It takes a very specific kind of dom for Magnus to freely submit and he’s not sure this service will lead him to that. But if Raphael is getting on his case then it’s probably time he tries _something_. 

Magnus sips his cocktail, making sure he’s very specific about his needs. Going into detail about his past experiences. Then he fills out his hard limits, all the while, letting his imagination play, wondering what his Dom could be like. Finally, he puts in his credit card information. 

Magnus ends the night with a nice buzz going on, his body sated and lax after getting himself off, thinking about his faceless Dom. In the morning, he finds a message with a date, a time, and a hotel reservation. 

~~~

After giving the receptionist his name, Magnus is handed a room key and directions to the correct floor. His belly is filled with excited butterflies as he rides the elevator up. He’s gotta admit, this hotel is one of the nicer ones he’s stayed in and Magnus can’t help but wonder if this Dom is footing the bill or if the matching service does. 

He checks his phone, smiling to himself when he reads that he’s early. The Dom had given him a specific time but Magnus, being the little brat he is, decided to show up a little early. If he’s lucky, he’ll earn himself a spanking straight away. 

Using the card key, Magnus opens the correct door, stepping inside and walking around. He hums in approval at the large bed, thinking of the ways he’s hoping to mess it up and dirty it. His hands slide over the comforter before he’s stepping over to the in-room bar, trying so hard to ignore the throbbing going on between his thighs. Just being here, so close to getting what he wants has his cock hard and ready. 

Sliding his hands down his blue shirt, he looks through the selection before picking up the scotch. There’s no ice in the room but he’ll sip it as it is, just to help take the edge off. He pours the small amount of liquor into a glass before taking a seat at the table in the room, sitting back and waiting. The alcohol burns on the way down before warming his belly. 

As Magnus waits, he looks over his outfit again. Blue shirt with purple splotches, matched with black necklace and black slacks. He knows he looks good and he hopes this Dom appreciates it. 

Magnus tries not to squirm, keeping his face passive as he hears the door unlock. He does his best to keep his hands from shaking. He’s so fucking excited, but he won’t let this Dom see that. He has a reputation to uphold, after all. 

The man that steps through the door threatens to break Magnus’ carefully manicured exterior. The man is _beautiful_. He’s tall with wide, strong shoulders, which has all sorts of manhandling fantasies coming to his mind. Magnus can tell he has tattoos, one poking out on the side of his throat, a stark black against his skin. The man turns around and Magnus’ breath literally stutters for a moment before he’s smirking again, taking a sip of his drink, crossing his leg over the other. The picture of ease despite the way his heart picks up speed and his body heats up. 

The man smiles at him as he comes into the room. It’s a beautiful smile to go with his beautiful hazel eyes. Fuck. If Magnus isn’t careful, he’s going to let this Dom wrap him around his finger instead of the other way around. 

“Hi,” the man says, nodding to Magnus. Damn it, even his voice is sexy. “You must be Magnus. I’m Alec.”

But Magnus pauses before answering. This is their first time scening. He needs to gauge this guy out, see if he has what it takes to dominate someone as bratty as Magnus. He knows he needs a firm hand. 

“It’s a pleasure,” he says, not getting up, not moving. He sips his drink, watching from over the rim. 

“I’d like to sit down and talk before we begin. Get to know each other and what we like so we’re on the same page,” Alec says before sitting down across from Magnus. He folds his hands, leaning his forearms onto the table, leaning forward and watching Magnus right back. There’s an excited gleam to his eyes that Magnus both loves and hates instantly. 

Alec’s t-shirt stretches over his biceps, showing off how toned they are. His forearms are covered in ink and it makes his mouth run dry, imagining what Alec’s skin must taste like. His dick gives a twitch where it lays hard against his zipper. 

“But first,” Alec says, giving a little smirk, “I’d like you to pour me a drink.”

Magnus raises his brow before letting out an amused snort. He gives his head the slightest shake before going back to sipping his scotch. 

Alec sits back in his chair, crossing his arms. “It’s up to you, Magnus,” he says and Magnus hates himself for the shiver that goes through his body at the way Alec says his name. “We can sit here in silence. Or, you can pour me a drink before we scene. The decision is all yours.”

Magnus narrows his eyes. There’s no way this guy is the type of Dom Magnus needs. Now that Magnus really takes him in, he looks younger than Magnus, maybe even some college kid thinking they can get off on telling someone what to do. He crosses his arms, looking away. 

Magnus hears Alec sigh before there’s some sort of shuffling. When he looks over from the corner of his eye, he finds Alec sitting back in his seat, a book in his hands. 

“So that’s it? You’re just gonna _read a book_?”

Alec completely ignores him and it makes Magnus frustrated to no end. He tilts his cup back, swallowing the remainder of his drink. He stretches, making a show of himself. But Alec’s eyes stay glued to the book in front of him. Well, two can play that game. 

Magnus crosses his arms over his chest and pouts, putting on his best puppy eyes. He only lasts a valiant few minutes before he’s giving up that tactic. For a moment, he wonders if he should just get the fucking drink. But he decides against it right away. If Alec wants to act unaffected, Magnus is gonna test that resolve. 

Magnus stands up, stretching his arms over his head, giving his hips a playful wiggle as he moves away from the table and towards the bed. A plan begins to form. A filthy, delicious plan that Magnus is sure to get him exactly what he wants! This cute college kid won’t be able to hold out, Magnus is sure. 

He turns slowly, showing himself off fully before kicking off his shoes. Magnus watches Alec for any changes but there’s none. That’s fine, he’s only getting started. He pulls his shirt free from his pants before pulling his belt free, letting it drop to the floor with a thump. His necklace joins it on the floor. 

Magnus moves his hips back and forth slowly, knowing he moves like a dancer, knowing he’s an enticing, beautiful man. He uses his assets to his advantage, teasing Alec. He bites his bottom lip and bats his lashes as he slowly unbuttons his shirt, sliding his hands over his exposed skin. 

Magnus’ body breaks out in goosebumps as he pushes his shirt from his shoulders. He feels his nipples harden in the cooler air and he doesn’t stop himself from thumbing over them, letting out a breathy noise as pleasure races down his spine. When he looks up, hoping for some sort of reaction, he’s disappointed to find Alec focused on his book. And he can’t even assume Alec is faking because the bastard turns the page, his eyes slowly moving over the page as he reads. 

In retaliation, Magnus is kicking off his slacks with a huff. His cock is hard enough to pound nails, his body thrumming with energy. Fuck. He’s equal parts turned on and raging. He wants Alec to fucking notice him, to get angry enough to fuck him or spank him or do _something_. 

Left in his tight black boxers, Magnus crawl up onto the bed. He splays his knees wide, bending over slightly, showing off his tight ass. He shakes his back and forth slowly, putting on a show. God, he loves this. He loves thinking about this dominant watching him. Magnus looks over his shoulder and he freezes because again, Alec isn’t paying him any attention. He’ll just have to up his game. 

Magnus shoves his boxers down to below his cheeks, showing off his ass. His skin prickles as he hides his face against the comforter, barring himself completely. One of his hands tightens around the sheets. The other he slicks up with his mouth before he’s reaching back, lightly teasing as his hole. 

“Oh, fuck,” he hisses, his body tensing with pleasure. Knowing he can take it, Magnus pushes his finger into his ass, moaning at the feeling of being filled. Fuck, it feels so good and he wants more. Wants to be held down and fucked as he’s told how beautiful he is. “Please,” grits out without meaning to. 

Looking back at Alec, he finds him exactly how he’s been the entire night. Reading his book. 

Magnus flips over to his back, shucking his boxers away quickly. He gets onto the middle of the bed, putting his back against the headboard. With his legs wide, showing himself completely off, he starts to stroke his cock. 

“Oh my god,” he whines, putting on his best pout. “Please come fuck me already. We both know you want to, Alec. I’m sick of putting on a show while you’ve got your nose in that stupid book. I’m _positive_ what I’m doing is much more entertaining.”

Magnus’ hand picks up speed, his cock pearling with precum the closer he crawls to his orgasm. His hips begin to ride up off the bed in his desperation. “Please, Alec. Please. Come on!”

Alec doesn’t move, doesn’t react in the slightest. Magnus’ grows more and more frustrated, his cheeks heating with his embarrassment at being denied. How dare this punk not give him what he wants! 

“Fine,” Magnus grits out through clenched teeth. “If you won’t take care of me then I’ll do it myself. I don’t care.”

Magnus rises up on his knees, his hand a blur as he strokes himself. He plays with his nipples with his free hand, tweaking them and rubbing them the way he loves. Magnus, being the brat that he is, can’t stop his mouth from running. 

“Fuck, this feels so good. I wish you were experiencing this with me, Master,” he moans out, testing out the word and instantly hating it. “Not Master. No, that doesn’t fit.” The hand playing with his nipple moves higher until he’s got it buried in his own hair, pulling on the strands. “Oh god, yes. Love my hair pulled, Daddy. Wish you’d come pull it while you fucked my mouth. I’d be so good for you. If only you’d put that damn book down, _Daddy_.”

Magnus feels excitement hit him hard when he sees a tick in Alec’s face. _Gotcha_ . “Please, Daddy. Please come fuck me. My ass will feel _so_ good!”

Magnus’ body tenses as he nears his orgasm. He spits crudely into his hand, using his spit to slick the way. His other hand comes up to his face, putting two of his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them. He slurps around his own digits as loudly as he can, making sure Alec hears. 

“Oh shit, Daddy!”

Magnus comes across the bed in front of him with a shout, pleasure coursing through his body. Once the aftershocks have ridden through, he slumps against the bed in a sweaty heap. When he finally looks up, he jolts in surprise when Alec is no longer at his seat, but standing at the foot of the bed. 

“Where are you going?” Magnus asks desperately as Alec turns to leave. 

From over his shoulder Alec tells him, “times up. Have a good evening, Magnus.” And then he walks out the door without even looking back. 

That… was not what Magnus was expecting. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday!! :D  
> I just wanted to give a tiny warning in the notes. Alec uses his belt to restrain Magnus' hands in this chapters so if that's a possible trigger, that happens in the second half of this chapter.  
> I hope you all enjoy!! <3

Alec opens his shop, a hot coffee in his hand. He takes his time setting up, leisurely drinking as he does. He starts up the computer, gets the cash register sorted, before getting into cleaning Simon’s and Clary’s stations. A few minutes before ten, Clary walks in with Simon at her side. They’re laughing about something and Alec smiles, his chest warming. 

Clary smiles at him but it’s not her usual smile. Nope. It’s her teasing smile and Alec gives her a scowl. “Don’t even,” he says, pointing at her in warning. 

“Someone’s here early looking more relaxed than usual. I’m guessing last night went well?”

Alec can’t stop the snort that leaves his throat. He turns away, going to the reception desk and looking through their schedules. 

“Come on,” Simon whines, leaning against his hands as he leans across the reception desk. “Don’t hold out on us. Tell us how it went!”

Alec rolls his eyes. “Let’s just say I don’t think I’ll be asked for a second appointment.”

Clary lets out a long whistle. “That bad, huh?”

“Clary, you’ve got that appointment at 10:30. Looks like it’s the second session?”

“Yes, boss,” she says before crossing her arms over her chest. “Stop stalling. We both know I’ve got an appointment at 10:30, Simon’s got a piercing coming in at noon, and you’ve got something later this afternoon. We’re all prepared. So spill.”

“I can’t believe my brother likes you,” he says, sticking out his tongue. 

“He likes that I don’t let him get away with shit just because he’s a brat,” Clary says back, raising her brow at Alec. “If you won’t tell us, can we at least ask questions?”

Working with your friends is a pain in the ass but working with your friends who are  _ also _ in the scene? A fucking nightmare. But Alec wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Fine.”

Clary lets out a yip of delight as she heads over to her station, getting the inks ready that she’ll need. He moves from the reception desk to her chair, leaning back and relaxing.

“Was it a guy or a girl?” Alec lifts his brow at Simon. “You’re right. Dumb question. Was he hot?”

“Very,” Alec says. His body heats up as he thinks about Magnus. He’d been so sexy in his stylish clothes, the blue looking amazing against his dark skin. His hair had been up in a fohawk, his eyes lined with black kohl. Absolutely gorgeous. And that was before he’d started stripping out of his clothes. 

Clary hums, tapping her bottom lip. “So what made it such a disaster? Was there no chemistry?”

Alec curses his cheeks for heating as he remembers the way Magnus had bared himself, fingered his ass, and then jerked off. Oh, there was definitely chemistry. It’s just a shame the man couldn’t show a little fucking respect. They could have had so much fun. 

“There was chemistry. Well, in theory.”

“Oh my god,” Simon whines again, sitting down on Clary’s rolling chair, rolling across the shop towards them. “Come on, Alec. We’re not one of your subs, stop  _ teasing _ .”

The outburst makes Alec smile and he shakes his head fondly. “Alright fine. But you’re both staying late to deep clean  _ and _ you’re buying me lunch today.”

Clary and Simon look at each other, having a silent conversation before they both look back at him. In sync they say, “deal.”

Alec raises a finger in the air. “First strike was he didn’t show up at the time I’d specifically told him. He was there before me.” He lifts a second finger. “Second, he had an attitude straight away, wanting to test me. You both know I love having a brat as my sub,” he says, before he can continue, Clary is finishing for him. 

“But you demand respect.”

“Exactly,” he says with a nod before lifting a third finger. “Before we started, I asked him to do a simple task and he refused. So I sat back and read my book.”

Simon stares at him with wide eyes. “You didn’t.”

Alec smirks. “I did.”

“What did he do?” Clary asks. 

“He got all frustrated and mad, trying to egg me on by putting on a little show for me. Except I just kept reading.”

“Holy shit. He put on a show for you and you still just read? You’ve got more willpower than me, man,” Simon says, shaking his head slowly. 

“I’m aware,” Alec teases. “Once he came, I told him to have a good night and left.”

Instead of responding, Clary reaches out for a fist bump that he reciprocates. “You two are nuts,” Simon says. “This is why I’m not a Dom. There’s no way I could handle something like that.” Then he adds, “well, not all the time, at least.”

“You still trying out switching?” Clary asks, shoving Simon out of her seat and taking it instead. 

“I am. I actually met someone on that same sight,” he explains, his smile turning wide. “Someone who prefers to Dom but occasionally likes to switch. A perfect match if I don’t say so myself.”

“That’s great,” Alec tells him and meaning it. Then he gets serious. “It just sucks because I’m so afraid he’s gonna give me a terrible rating and they’ll blacklist me. The money was  _ good _ .”

“We’ll figure something out, Alec,” Clary says. 

Just then, Alec’s phone pings with an email. He sucks in a sharp breath when he sees who it’s from. “Well, let’s see if I’ve got my pink slip,” he murmurs under his breath. He stares in shock as he reads the email. “Oh.”

“What is it?” 

Alec looks up, his mouth hanging open in shock. “It’s Magnus. He wants to book another session.”

~~~

Alec sits down at the table, thrumming his fingers against the wood. He checks his phone, smiling to himself as there’s a noise at the door, right on time. It seems things are already going to be different than last time and Alec feels excitement build in his belly. He’s got so many plans, but they all depend on how Magnus is going to act. 

The man in question walks into the room, giving Alec a smile and a friendly nod. Today he’s dressed more comfortably, yet no less beautiful. A flowy maroon shirt with gold accents, long necklaces dangling down from his neck, ankle length jeans. His hair is done up again but today Magnus has gold streaks in it. 

When he gets closer, Alec notices his eyes pop, no doubt from the shimmery gold eyeliner that lines his eyes. When Magnus sits down, he does it gingerly and carefully and Alec’s stomach flutters. Looks like this brat  _ is _ capable of following instructions after all. 

“So you’ve come to play this time?” Alec asks, tilting his head teasingly. 

Magnus narrows his eyes and Alec’s cock twitches, slowly beginning to fill with blood as his arousal rises. “In case you’ve forgotten, I was more than ready to play last week.”

Alec hums, giving Magnus a frown. “No. You were disrespectful last week.”

Magnus looks away, crossing his arms over his chest. He shifts in his seat, biting his bottom lip. Alec leans forward on the table, waiting for some sort of reaction. Finally, Magnus turns to him, sticking out his bottom lip. “My friend, Raphael, tells me I need to apologize.”

“But what do  _ you _ think, Magnus?”

“Fine. I also think I should apologize. I’m sorry I was so rude. If you see things from my view though, I was only doing what I do best. Pushing boundaries, seeing what I can get away with.”

“And what did you learn?” Alec asks softly, entranced as Magnus copies his movements, leaning against the table towards Alec. 

“I learned that you’re firm. You’re not gonna give in to my whining and demands.”

“Good boy,” Alec says with a wide smile. “I’ve always loved it when my subs pushed back. But there’s a time and a place. I like to be playful and fun. But I  _ always _ demand respect. Understood?”

As he speaks, Alec watches, fascinated, as Magnus’ cheeks turn a pretty pink, his lashes fluttering. He’s getting so turned on, teasing himself by shifting in his seat. “Understood,” Magnus says, his voice coming out all breathy. 

“Were you a good boy, Magnus?” Alec asks, letting his voice drop even lower, looking at Magnus from below his lashes. “Did you do as I asked?”

Magnus nods his head slowly, licking his lips. “Yes,” he whispers. “I’m wearing a plug right now after slowly and meticulously opening myself up. But I promise I didn’t come. Just like you asked.”

“Perfect,” Alec says, leaning back, breaking the spell they had on each other. “If you could have anything tonight, what would you want?”

Magnus puts out his bottom lip again, a gesture Alec is becoming familiar with. Someday he plans on biting that bottom lip red. “So you can do the opposite?”

Alec snorts. “But you’ve been so good so far tonight. Why would I do that?” The sound of Magnus’ sharp intake of breath makes Alec smirk. He stands up, slowly walking into the middle of the room as he rolls up his denim shirt sleeves, rolling them over his forearms. “If you won’t tell me what you want, then I’ll choose for you tonight.”

Magnus’ eyes widen as he stares at Alec, his eyes drawn to Alec’s inked skin. “Strip for me, handsome,” Alec says, making sure his voice holds no room for arguments. Thankfully, for now, Magnus is inclined to listen. 

Magnus stands up quickly, carefully pulling his necklaces off and setting them on the table. Next, he lifts his shirt over his head, taking the time to fold it before putting it on the table. Alec lifts his hand to his face, tapping his thumb against his bottom lip. His mouth goes dry, watching as all that gorgeous skin is exposed for him. 

Magnus’ hands shake as he gets his jeans open, kicking off his shoes at the same time. 

“Slowler,” Alec says, making his interest blatantly clear. “I wanna enjoy you unwrapping yourself for me.”

Magnus moans, biting his bottom lip. “So  _ now _ I’m allowed to put on a show?”

Alec smiles. “Yes. Because I said so.”

“God,” Magnus hisses, moving his hips back and forth as he slowly pushes his jeans down his legs. “You’re so sexy like this.”

“I’m aware,” he says back with a snort. Magnus bats his lashes and bites his lip. Once his jeans are off, Magnus folds them and places them on the pile. The way he’s so meticulous makes Alec wonder about his previous Doms, but he pushes that aside, staying in the here and now. “Turn around.”

A pretty pink climbs up Magnus’ cheeks as he turns his back to Alec. Alec sucks in a sharp breath as his eyes greedily take in the plump, golden skin of Magnus’ ass, cupped perfectly by a pretty black jockstrap. Fuck. He looks good enough to eat. 

Magnus looks over his shoulders. “See something you like?”

Alec nods. With great effort, he pulls his eyes away from Magnus’ ass to look him in the eyes. “You’ll never have to guess, Magnus,” he says, suddenly serious. “I’ll always make my interest known. There will never be a guessing game with me. You’ll know when I’m displeased, and you’ll know when you’ve been good. And right now, I love what I see,” he says, drawing Magnus’ attention to his hand which is slowly rubbing over his erection through his jeans. 

“If you like it so much, you should do something about it,” Magnus teases. “Or let me at the very least take care of that,” he says, nodding at Alec’s cock. 

Alec smirks, taking his hand away. “You’ve gotta earn that. My cock is a goddamn pleasure that only good boys get.”

Magnus looks up towards the ceiling, letting out the sexiest whine Alec’s ever heard. He can see the way his words are affecting him, the way his skin is prickling with goosebumps. Alec can see the way Magnus’ shoulders are losing some of their tension, the way he’s slowly submitting to Alec. It’s a heady feeling, the power Magnus is  _ handing over _ to Alec. 

Alec steps over to the corner of the room where there’s a comfortable armless chair. He sits down, spreading his legs. For a moment, he imagines what it would be like to have Magnus on his knees between his legs, looking up at him from beneath his pretty lashes, begging for his cock. Maybe someday. For now, Alec sticks to his plan. 

“Over my lap,” he says, his voice sounding deep and husky even to his own ears. 

For once, Magnus doesn’t sass, doesn’t question. Magnus steps over to him before slowly drapping himself over Alec’s lap. His feet are planted on the floor on Alec’s right side, his hands finding the floor on his left side. Perfect. Alec’s mouth runs dry at the sight he makes. 

“Hmm,” Alec hums, finally letting himself touch Magnus’ smooth skin. His left hand finds Magnus’ back, his right Magnus’ ass. “You’re being such a good boy tonight. If you keep this up, I think I’ll even let you come.”

Magnus shivers and Alec can feel the way his cock gives a twitch where it hangs between his thighs. He pulls Magnus’ jock, letting it go and smiling when Magnus hisses at the sting it gives him. “Oh my god,” Magnus grits out. “Come on already. Stop teasing. Or is that all you are? A fucking tease.”

The words are barely out before Alec’s hand is coming down,  _ hard _ . The sound of the slap rings through the room and Alec watches as a perfect red handprint forms on Magnus’ ass cheek. “You were saying?” 

There’s a pause before Magnus digs one of his hands into his calf, his nails biting. “Is that all you got?”

It takes a little bit of a struggle but before Magnus can question it, Alec is pulling his belt free from their loops, grabbing Magnus’ wrists and tying them together. Then he leans over, tying the rest of the belt to the nearby table. It makes Magnus stretch out almost uncomfortably. By the end of his spanking he’ll be sore and straining. 

Perfect. 

And Magnus must think so too because he lets out a moan at the new position. His hips move, trying to thrust his cock against Alec but Alec tightens his thighs, his hands holding Magnus still. 

“Are you ready to try again?”

“Yes. Green.”

Alec lays two quick hits, one on each of Magnus’ cheeks. He starts easy, the slaps not too hard, not too sporadic. Once they get into a rhythm where Magnus is moaning, pushing his hips back, silently begging for more, Alec stops. 

“No. No. Please don’t stop. Alec, come on.”

Alec’s hand continues to move over the heated skin, rubbing it gently. He listens, a wide smile on his face, as Magnus whines. 

“Ask me nicely, Magnus.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Ask me nicely to keep spanking your ass.”

He can feel the way Magnus struggles with himself, debating on if he wants to defy or beg. Begging wins out. 

“Please spank me. Please. I need it.”

“I’ve got you,” Alec murmurs before laying another slap against his ass. Magnus cries out as Alec’s hand connects right on his ass crack, no doubt jostling the plug he’s wearing deliciously. 

The slaps he deals Magnus’ ass grow harder, he makes them more random so Magnus can’t anticipate them. He can tell Magnus is growing closer and closer to coming, the way his ass clenches around the plug, the way his noises are growing louder, less caring. 

And of course, that’s when he stops again. 

“No. Alec. Please. Please keep going. I’m begging you! Please make me come. I need it so bad. Alec, please!”

“God,” Alec murmurs. “You sound so fucking pretty when you beg me.” He pinches Magnus’ thigh, loving the way he groans in pleasure, the way his cock twitches. He’s so close. “This time I want you to thank me.”

“What? No. I’m not doing that.”

“Come on. Thank me for the pleasure I’m giving you. Thank me for taking care of you. Thank me for spanking your pretty ass red.”

“No,” Magnus whines, thrusting his hips up higher. “Please, Alec. I’ve been so good.”

“Magnus? Do you wanna come?”

“More than anything,” he says without hesitation and when he looks over his shoulder, his eyes are glassy, his mouth slack. 

“Then  _ thank me _ .”

Magnus drops his head as best as he can with his hands tied the way they are. He takes a deep breath before letting it out slowly, all of the tension in his body leaving. Alec smiles at the way he melts against his lap. When he speaks again, his voice is barely above a whisper, all the bravado of it gone. “Thank you for my spanking.”

“Good boy,” Alec says before continuing the spanking. 

Every time Alec’s palm makes contact, Magnus murmurs, “thank you,” and it’s music to Alec’s ears. Magnus might be a brat, putting on a constant fight, but once Alec has earned his submission, it’s  _ beautiful _ . 

“Are you ready to come?”

“Yes, please. Thank you. Thank you,” Magnus gets out, though the words are beginning to slur together. The way he’s losing himself is gorgeous and Alec doesn’t take it for granted. Pride fills his chest. 

“Go ahead,” Alec tells him before landing three slaps to the end of the plug. Magnus cries out, his body tensing before going completely slack. Alec can feel the warmth of Magnus’ come between his thighs. He quickly unties the belt, letting it hit the floor. Magnus drapes across his lap, completely out of it. 

Alec is careful as he picks up Magnus, carrying him over to the bed and putting him down. He takes off Magnus’ jock, using it to wipe his cum away before pulling the giant comforter over him. His eyes closed, his breathing gentle. He’s so gorgeous like this, embracing his submission, enjoying subspace. 

Alec smiles as he gently runs fingers through Magnus’ hair. Magnus’ questionnaire had stated that he loves gentle touches after a scene and Alec is more than willing to give him that. When Magnus finally stirs, his eyes are still glassy, a goofy smile stretched across his face. 

Magnus turns onto his side, putting one of his arms around Alec’s waist. He scoots closer, burying his face against Alec’s belly and he’s suddenly glad he decided to sit in the bed next to him, he likes this side of Magnus. 

“Thank you,” Magnus says gently, his voice coming out rough. “That was more than I could have ever asked for.”

“You’re welcome,” Alec says back, his fingers running over any patch of skin he can find. “Here,” he says, nudging Magnus slightly. He holds out a glass of gatorade, helping Magnus drink it before letting him snuggle up again. 

They lay like that in silence for awhile and Alec is surprised by how completely comfortable he feels. They’ve only met but he feels good about Magnus. He doesn’t know Magnus at all, but the way they fit together, the way their scene went. Is Alec crazy to think this feels  _ right _ ?

“How are you feeling?” Alec finally asks. 

“ _ Good _ ,” Magnus answers, leaning back to look up at Alec. His eyeliner and mascara is streaked down his cheeks from crying but he’s no less beautiful. “I feel more relaxed than I have in a long time. Thank you.”

Alec runs his thumb over Magnus’ cheek. “Of course.” He gives Magnus a smile.

Magnus lets out a long sigh before straightening up, stretching his arms over his head. “I think I’m ready to go. I’d like to take a shower before going to bed.”

“Yeah, of course,” Alec says, even though his belly suddenly fills with disappointment. “Oh, before I forget, do you have something for your butt? Because I brought something if you don’t.”

Magnus smiles wide at Alec, the sight making Alec’s heart speed up. What the actual fuck? He’d just spanked Magnus’ ass but  _ now _ he’s feeling awkward and nervous?

“I have some at home, yes. I’ll make sure to put it on before I got to bed.”

“Perfect,” Alec says with a nod, standing up and giving Magnus some privacy to get dressed again. “And you have my number so please text me tomorrow.”

Magnus snorts. “That an order?”

Alec turns back, finding Magnus completely dressed, his hands on his hips. He raises his brow, feeling good when Magnus’ blushes. “It is,” he tells Magnus before turning towards the door. “Have a good night, Magnus.”

The last thing he hears before leaving is Magnus saying, “you too, Alexander.”


	3. Chapter 3

The moment Magnus’ head hits his pillow, his body decides it’s too wired to possibly go to sleep yet. He flips back and forth, trying to get comfortable before finally letting out a long annoyed groan. He pounds his fists against the bed on either side of his hips before flipping over to his belly. Today’s been a very long, very shitty day. And to top the craptasticness off, Raphael informed him that he needs to attend a business dinner in two days with Camille. She’s not only his old domme but she’s also a constant thorn in his side. The woman is awful and he’ll never understand why he stayed with her for so long. 

Just thinking about her again makes Magnus shudder, pulling the blankets tighter around himself. Fuck, there’s no way he’s gonna be able to sleep anytime soon, too keyed up. 

After staring up at the ceiling for a long moment, Magnus finally turns on his side, picking up his phone. Without really thinking things through, Magnus finds Alec’s number and sends him a text.  **You up?** The moment it sends, panic fills Magnus’ belly. Is this even allowed with their arrangement? He has Alec’s number because of their scene last week, Alec insisting he text to make sure he was okay. But he’s probably not supposed to use it because he’s lonely and horny. 

**I’m up. Are you okay?**

Magnus lets out a breath.  **I’m okay. Just can’t sleep.**

**And what? You were hoping I’d sing you a lullaby?**

Magnus snorts, shaking his head. Alec is nothing like he originally thought when they first met. The Dom knows how to put Magnus in his place, giving him the firm hand he needs, all the while somehow making Magnus feel good and special. 

***pouts* Why are you so mean? I’m adorable. I think I deserve an orgasm before bed for all the hard work I did today.**

Magnus feels proud of his sassy answer. Right up until his screen lights up with Alec’s name. His heart picks up speed wondering if he should just ignore the call. With a sigh, Magnus swipes his thumb across the screen. 

“Hello, Alexander,” he says in way of greeting. 

“Tell me what you did today to deserve an orgasm,” Alec says without even saying hello. 

Magnus snorts. “Well, hello to you too.”

“If you’re going to be sassy then I’ll hang up. Don’t try me.”

There’s silence between them for a beat. Then another. Finally, Magnus sighs. He’d usually put up a fight, try to get the last word in, but not tonight. Tonight he’s wrung out, wanting nothing more to keep Alec on the line talking. So he’ll do whatever it takes to keep it that way. “I won’t be sassy. I’m sorry.”

Alec hums. “Now tell me about your day. What’s so noteworthy?”

Magnus readjusts until he’s on his back, he stretches a bit, already feeling his cock twitch in interest just from hearing Alec’s voice. “I finished all my paperwork early and found a discrepancy in our finances. Now I’ll be able to hand out end of the year bonuses for my entire staff.” Magnus plays with his blanket, running his hands over the silky material. “And I’ve agreed to a business dinner this weekend. I’m already dreading it. It’s-- It’s going to take a lot out of me.”

“Is the dinner necessary?”

“Unfortunately, it is.”

“I agree,” Alec says and Magnus’ heart speeds up. “It sounds like you  _ do _ deserve a reward for your day.”

Magnus bites his lip, only barely keeping in his pleased moan. His body lights up with anticipation, his dick getting with the program and hardening. 

“Since this is a reward, I wanna hear what you want.”

Instead of questioning like he did last time, Magnus really thinks. “I’d like a lot of things but most of them would need for you to be here,” Magnus says, his voice coming out breathier than he’d like. What is it about this Dom that has Magnus panting just from a phone call?

“Like what? Tell me what you’d want if I was there, Magnus.”

So Magnus blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. “I want to kiss your neck tattoo.”

Alec hums. “That wasn’t what I was expecting,” he says. “But that can be arranged. If you’re a good boy for me I’d let you do what you want to it. Kiss it, lick it, bite it, mark it. Do you wanna be a good boy, Magnus?”

Magnus’ body jolts with excitement. God, he’s been fantasizing about getting his mouth on that thing since the moment he laid eyes on it. “Yes,” he breathes out. “I can be good. I can be so good for you, Daddy.” The name slips out without his permission. Alec  _ moans _ , leaving Magnus feeling off centered for a moment before he grins, his body breaking out in goosebumps. 

“God,” Alec says, his voice coming out deeper. “I’ve never had a sub call me that before but I’m finding I like the way it sounds when you say it.”

Magnus’ mouth runs dry, his hips moving without his accord. The blankets over him are tented where his cock is fully hard. He pushes the blankets away, leaving himself completely bare. “Can I touch myself? Please can I stroke my cock, Alexander?”

The sound of Alec humming is slowly becoming something close to a pavlovian response. Magnus hears it and his cock twitches. “Go ahead and touch yourself. But slowly, Magnus.”

“Fuck. Yeah, okay.” He wraps his hand around himself, slowly stroking. Magnus lets out a groan of pleasure at finally having something on his dick. He teases himself, just the way he likes. “Are you?” Magnus clears his throat. “Are you touching yourself?”

“Do you want me to? Do you want me to fist my cock while you moan and groan in my ear? Do you wanna imagine me pleasuring myself?”

“God,” Magnus whines, his hips coming up off the bed as his cock drools precum at Alec’s words. “Yes,” he grits out. “Please. Wanna know you’re touching yourself too.”

“You asked so nicely,” Alec muses before Magnus hears some shuffling. Alec lets out a moan and Magnus’ body jolts at the sound. “See what happens when you’re good?”

“I can be good,” Magnus says quickly, his mind going to that foggy place that Alec brings him. “I can be so good for you, Daddy.”

“Mhmm. When you want to be,” Alec says with a chuckle. “Tell me more, Magnus. What else do you want?”

Magnus moans, his hand picking up speed. “I want you to tie me up. I love being held down with ropes, the prettier the design the better.”

“I can see it now,” Alec whispers, his voice coming out in pants that has Magnus’ body heating up. “All pretty for me.”

“Yes,” Magnus grits out. “For you, Daddy.”

Alec groans at the name but Magnus is too far gone to care, too far gone to tease. All he cares about now is coming. “Please, Daddy, can I come?”

“Not yet, sweetheart. Want you to be good. Wait a little longer.”

Magnus whines, his head tilting back against his pillow, his muscles straining. “Please!”

“Wait until I come, Magnus.”

“Please come,” Magnus grits out through clenched teeth. “Please come, Daddy. Wanna hear you come. Need it.”

“Fuck,” Alec hisses, his breathing speeding up. God he sounds so fucking sexy. Magnus is hovering right over the edge, waiting for permission. “Fuck. Come, Magnus.”

Magnus’ vision whites out as his cock explodes across his belly. His body tenses as pleasure races through him before he’s relaxing back into his sheets with a content smile on his lips. “Wow,” he breathes. 

“You did so well,” Alec murmurs, sounding sleepy. “So good for me, Magnus.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” he says back, leaning over for a tissue to clean up his belly. With a happy sigh, he lays back, enjoying the glow of post orgasm. 

“You think you can sleep now?”

“Mhmm,” Magnus hums, his lids already feeling heavy. It must be that he’s on the verge of sleep, that’s the only excuse Magnus has for himself when he asks, “will you be my fake date for this stupid business dinner I have to go to? I don’t wanna face Camille alone.”

“Why me?”

“Because I trust you,” Magnus says softly, his mind already drifting in and out of sleep. 

“Then I’ll be there,” Alec says. “Just text me the time and place.”

“Okay,” Magnus says through a wide yawn. “Good night, Alexander.”

“Good night, Magnus.”

~~~

It’s not until Magnus is  _ at _ the restaurant, waiting for Alec to arrive that he wonders what in the actual fuck he was thinking inviting him here. He doesn’t even  _ know _ the man! The only excuse he has is that he was high on happy endorphins when he asked. At least Alec’s getting a big fat bonus for this, Magnus thinks to himself. 

Raphael shakes his head from where he’s sat at their table. He discreetly flips him the bird which only makes his friend smile. 

“Magnus,” a voice says behind him and his stomach sinks. 

Magnus turns around, putting on his fakest smile. “Camille,” he greets, taking her hand. “It’s a pleasure as always.”

“Were you out here waiting for me? How kind of you,” she says with a purr that makes his stomach clench almost painfully. It’s the same purr she used to use on him. 

He’s about to say something, anything, to get him out of this situation when a big hand rests on his shoulder. “I’m sorry if I’m late,” Alec says kindly, tugging Magnus back slightly so they’re side by side facing Camille. He leans down, kissing Magnus’ cheek gently before turning towards Camille. “I’m Alec, Magnus’ boyfriend.”

Magnus covers up his surprise well, his insides doing a funny little flip at the title. To his satisfaction Camille’s smile hardens, her eyes darting back and forth between them. “Camille,” she says, shaking Alec’s hand. “Well, shall we,” she says, gesturing towards the restaurant. 

“We’ll be right behind you,” Alec says with a polite nod that dismisses her. Magnus has never felt so fucking grateful and yet, somehow  _ horny _ at the same time before. 

Once Camille is out of sight, Magnus feels his shoulders finally relax. Alec’s right there, making sure Magnus isn’t overwhelmed. “Are you okay?”

Magnus nods. “Let’s just say Camille and I have a history. That did not end well.”

Alec touches Magnus’ cheek and Magnus is powerless but to lean into the touch, needing it to ground himself. “She hurt you,” he guesses correctly. Magnus nods, not looking at Alec. But Alec’s not having it, pulling Magnus’ chin up until their eyes meet. “I promise that won’t happen with me.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Alexander. I know I’m a handful. I’m a bit much for most people.”

“No. You’re a brat. There’s a difference. Your past Doms just didn’t know how to deal with you being a brat.” Then he smirks. “And as we both know, I’m well aware of how to handle you.” Magnus is about to open his mouth but Alec is there, kissing his cheek again. “Let’s get this dinner over with.”

Magnus takes a moment to take Alec in. Maybe that was a mistake because Magnus’ body heats up, his mouth running dry. Alec looks  _ good _ . He’s dressed up in black slacks and a black long sleeve collarless shirt. His tattoos are covered but for the one on his right hand which wraps around his middle finger and covers the back of his hand, making it look like he’s wearing a wrist accessory instead of ink. His earrings are plain black studs and his neck tattoo is covered with a purple scarf that brings his entire outfit together with a pop of color. Fuck. 

Alec puts his hand on Magnus’ lower back, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Might wanna close your mouth, Magnus.”

Magnus’ mouth snaps shut and he glares up at Alec who only snickers. They get to the dinner table and Alec pulls his chair out for him. “Thank you,” Magnus says and Alec’s eyes give him a look that tells him he did  _ not _ miss the way Magnus paused, almost calling Alec daddy. 

What is it about this man that makes him lose all control? “Raphael,” he says, gesturing towards Alec. “This is Alec. Alec, this is my business partner and dear friend, Raphael.”

“Pleasure,” Raphael says and by the tone of his voice, Magnus can tell it’s anything but. Thankfully, Alec takes it in stride, giving him a smirk as he shakes his hand. 

“The pleasure’s all mine.”

It doesn’t take long before Camille is turning the conversation on its head, getting right to business. She occasionally makes a snide comment, trying to belittle Magnus’ opinions but the feel of Alec’s hand on his thigh gives him strength and confidence, refuting her at every turn. He keeps his chin held high. For once in his life, Magnus feels  _ good _ and  _ proud of himself _ . He holds his own instead of giving in to Camille’s every wish. 

Raphael watches, his lips ticking up barely. “I’m with Magnus. This deal is garbage. Bring us something better or we’re pulling our account.”

Camille’s lips twitch, showing just how displeased she is. Once upon a time, that look would have had Magnus cowering, preparing for punishment. But with Alec by his side, he just nods. “Yes. What Raphael said. You have until the end of the weak to email me a new proposal or we’re through.”

Camille doesn’t even wait for her meal to arrive. She stands up, letting out a snort. She looks at Alec. “Good luck with this one,” she says, her nose wrinkling like she’s smelled something foul. “He’s a bit much for the average person. Needs a firm hand or a boot at his throat before he really listens.”

Magnus’ mouth opens and closes many times before a throat clears beside him. When he turns his head, he finds Alec’s eyes burning with anger. “I’m not sure that’s your call anymore,” he says, his voice coming out sharper than steel. “Magnus is the best sub I’ve ever had. And any dominant willing to let him go is a dumbass.” Then he smiles, picking up his drink and taking a sip. “And from what I’ve seen of this meeting, the sentiment stands.”

Camille throws her napkin down with a huff before leaving in a rage. Magnus’ hands shake, his head light with relief. Alec takes his hand. “You okay, sweetheart?”

Magnus lets out a shaky breath. “He’s right, you know,” Raphael says, his eyes fierce. “That woman is a dumbass. And what she did to you wasn’t okay, Magnus. I’m glad someone is finally teaching you that.” He gives Alec a nod and Magnus is swear some sort of understanding crosses through them. 

“Oh my god!” someone says, walking up to the table. “I’m so sorry I was late. My boss--” his voice cuts off with a strangled sound. 

“Hi, Simon,” Alec says with a wide smile. “What were you saying about your boss?”

“My boss is the most brilliant man I’ve ever met and was kind enough to let me close up the shop tonight.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“Magnus,” Raphael says, pulling Simon into the seat next to him. “Meet my boyfriend, Simon. Simon, this is my best friend, Magnus.”

“You two know each other?” Magnus asks. 

“Yeah,” Alec answers. “We work together. Simon is my shop’s piercer.”

“I must confess, I’m not actually sure what you do, Alec.”

Alec smiles past his glass and Magnus is struck with just how attractive he is. He clears his throat, trying to focus on Alec’s answer. “I own a tattoo shop,” he says, clicking his tongue. 

“What was that?”

Alec tilts his head. “What was what?”

“That clicking noise,” Magnus says, his brows wrinkling. 

Alec’s face clears with understanding. He makes the clicking noise again before sticking his tongue out. Magnus is lucky he’s sitting or he’s sure his knees would have given out. Alec has a tongue ring. Fuck. And now Magnus’ very naughty brain is coming up with all sorts of delicious images he has to ignore because they’re with company. 

After that, their business dinner turns into a double date. Magnus relaxes in his seat, enjoying the company and the food and the wine. He’s not sure the last time he’s gone out and truly  _ enjoyed _ himself instead of being filled with worry and tension. Alec’s thumb rubs random patterns against his thigh and he’s not sure his rosy cheeks are from the wine or the simple touch. 

Raphael clears his throat. “There’s something we wanted to ask you both.” Magnus raises his brow, waiting for them to spill. “We’re going to have a collaring ceremony.”

“Oh, Simon,” Alec says, his smile so wide his dimple showing. “I’m so happy for you.”

Simon blushes a cute red color as he looks down at his plate. “Thank you. And I want you and Clary and Jace and Izzy to all be there. You guys are my family. And conveniently I don’t have to try and explain this since you’re all in the scene.”

“Of course I’ll be there. And as your boss I’ll even let you have the night off.”

Magnus reaches across the table, putting his hand on Raphael’s forearm. “I’m proud of you. And beyond happy.”

Raphael rolls his eyes but his lips tick up just enough for Magnus to know he’s happy too. Without his conscious decision, Magnus’ eyes flick over to Alec’s face. His mind conjures up images of Alec placing a collar around Magnus’ throat. 

He quickly chastizes himself. There’s no way someone as amazing as Alec would want that with a bratty thing like Magnus. Sure, Magnus knows he fun to play with but he’s not actual partner material. Magnus’ heart aches, longs for a dom that will  _ stay _ . 

And for now, Alec  _ will _ stay. Because Magnus is paying him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! :D   
> I decided to post a day early because I'll be pretty swamped tomorrow. I hope you all enjoy :D   
> See ya next Sunday <3

Alec keeps putting one foot in front of the other as he makes his way towards the hotel. His stomach is twisting the closer he gets and he wonders if he should just cancel. Can he properly take care of Magnus’ needs while he’s internally freaking the fuck out?

And for what? Because his bank account keeps getting deposits? This should make him happy, right? It’s what he wanted, afterall. Except Alec had stupidly thought the other night was a  _ date _ . Instead, he’d gotten a new deposit the following Monday for ‘his work’. 

Just then, Alec’s phone begins to buzz. He lets out a deep breath, his shoulders relaxing when he sees his sister’s name. “Hey Iz,” he greets, smiling despite himself. 

“Big brother! Did I catch you at a bad time?”

“Nope. Just, walking to an appointment,” he says and instantly scrunches up his nose. 

“What? Since when do you do house calls?”

He shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. He groans in frustration. “So. I kinda got a second job?”

“Alec! Why is that a question? Are you unsure?”

“Oh, fuck it,” he murmurs before explaining. “I joined some dom for hire website. I’m on my way to dominate someone and then get paid for it.”

There’s silence on the other side for a long moment before Izzy is letting out a giggle that makes his cheek heat up. “Stop laughing! I’m not joking!”

“Okay,” she finally says. “I’m not sure what I’m supposed to say here? I also didn’t realize you needed the money. I wish you’d talked to me about it, Alec.”

“I didn’t want you to worry,” Alec says quietly. “And it’s not a big deal. This is just helping keep both Clary and Simon full-time. And,” he adds with a smile. “It’s  _ fun _ .”

“So tell me about the guy,” Izzy finally says, making Alec’s belly fill with butterflies once more. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t falling for Magnus. He was falling hard. But how couldn’t he? Magnus is everything he’s ever looked for in a sub while also being successful and independent outside the bedroom. Plus he’s sexy as fuck. 

“His name is Magnus. And he’s-- well-- God, Izzy, he’s fucking magical.”

“Oh my god. You’re crazy about him!”

Alec’s lips tick up without his permission. “Yeah. I am.” And then he groans in frustration, running his fingers through his hair. “And that’s the problem, Iz. He’s a fucking client! I’m not supposed to have feelings! He literally checked that he wasn’t interested in a relationship when he signed up for this.”

“Things change, Alec. How do you know he hasn’t fallen for you just as hard as you’ve fallen for him?”

Alec thinks back to all the little things that’ve been happening between them. The phone sex, the check ins, that business dinner that somehow turned into a double date. Alec feels like they’ve grown closer than just a sub hiring a dom, but he can’t be sure, not without confirmation from Magnus. 

“I don’t wanna push him away. Or make him uncomfortable,” Alec explains with a shrug. “And even when I think we’re just on a date, I end up with a paycheck in my bank account. He talks about how much he needs this, how he’s finally able to focus at work. I can’t take that away from him just because I have a crush.”

“Oh, Alec,” Izzy says with a sigh that makes his shoulders hunched. That sounded about as pitiful as he feels. “Well, just let go and have fun while you’re with him. You’re a good dom. He’s lucky to have you.”

“Thanks,” he says, walking into the hotel lobby. “I’ve gotta go. I’ll see you at Simon’s ceremony?”

“Wouldn’t dream of missing it!”

After getting off the phone, Alec picks up the room key from the receptionist, heading up to their room. He’s the first one there today, just as he’d hoped. He quickly tosses his duffle bag on the floor, getting the room ready for when Magnus arrives. By the time Magnus does get there, Alec is ready, sitting in the arm chair, sipping an amber drink. 

Magnus pauses as he steps into the room, his eyes widening a moment. Alec tries so fucking hard not to preen but it’s hard. Magnus makes him feel desired in a way he’s never felt before. Power thrums just under his skin and by the time Magnus is stepping over to him, he’s already hard. 

“Magnus,” he greets with a warm smile, lifting his glass up for Magnus to take. Magnus quirks his brow, taking the drink and tossing it back before setting the glass down. 

“Why, Alexander,” Magnus says, his voice coming out silky smooth. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Mm,” Alec hums, loving the way the sound makes Magnus’ breath hitch. “You’ll owe me so much pleasure by the end of the night. But for now, why don’t you come here.” He pats his lap, a clear invitation that Magnus apparently can’t resist taking. 

Magnus gracefully straddles Alec’s lap, his arms going to Alec’s shoulders, one of his hands playing with the hair at the back of his neck. Alec’s hands rest on Magnus’ hips, sliding down his thighs and back up again. “Would you like to hear what I have planned for you tonight?”

Alec watches as Magnus bites his bottom lip, his eyes dilating at Alec’s voice. “Yes,” he breathes, his voice coming out husky. 

Alec carefully pulls Magnus’ hands away from his shoulders, tugging them until they’re behind Magnus’ back. Then he circles both wrists with one of his hands. “I have some restraints. You’ll look so pretty tied in place on that big bed. So gorgeous and all for me,” he says, loving the way Magnus begins to writhe in his lap, trying so desperately to hump his hard dick against Alec. “And then I feel like being playful tonight. See what places make you moan and squirm,” Alec says, leaning up to bite at Magnus’ ear. “Maybe if you’re a good boy, I’ll fuck you with my fingers. Get you begging before I finally fuck you.”

“Oh god, Alec. Please. Want that so bad,” Magnus moans. Alec stills his hips before letting go of Magnus’ hands. 

“Strip for me, beautiful. Let me see you.”

Magnus scrambles from Alec’s lap, quickly getting out of his jacket. He’s careful as he strips, making sure his clothes are folded and put to the side, just like every night they have together. When he’s in nothing but his underwear, Alec lets out a noise at the back of his throat. 

“Stop,” he says without his permission, his mouth running dry at the sight in front of him. 

Magnus’ eyes find the floor, his cheeks pinkening. “This okay?”

Alec stands up, getting into Magnus’ space. As carefully as he can, he tips Magnus’ chin up, making him look into Alec’s eyes. “Baby, these are gorgeous,” he whispers, jolting slightly at the pet name he didn’t even mean to say. “I love them,” he adds before kissing Magnus’ cheek. “Now up on the bed on your belly.”

Magnus turns, a delighted noise leaving his lips as Alec swats his ass when he turns around. Magnus listens for once, getting up on the bed. But not before getting on his hands and knees, shaking his cute little ass at Alec. Alec shakes his head, letting out a snort. 

It’s no secret that Alec is gay. There’s something about a hard, toned body that just does it for him. He loves the feel of a cock in his mouth, loves the musky smell men have, and he  _ loves _ eating ass. But there’s something so fucking sexy about a man wearing something delicate. The contrast of soft and hard. His cock throbs as he takes Magnus in, stretched out on the bed for him.

Alec kneels up on the bed at Magnus’ side, taking his arms and placing them over Magnus’ head. He takes the restraints he’d already tied to the bed before Magnus got there, restraining Magnus’ hands with them. “Do you feel comfortable?” he asks, slipping his fingers into the leather cuffs, making sure there’s room. 

“Very,” Magnus says, shoving his hips down against the bed and letting out a moan of pleasure. Alec swats his ass again. 

“None of that.” Magnus groans before reluctantly stilling. “Mm,” Alec hums as he pulls his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor. “Such a good boy when you wanna be.”

Magnus turns his head, looking over his shoulder, his eyes widening as he takes in Alec’s bare chest. “Being a brat is fun but sometimes I just wanna be good.” Then softly he adds, “for you, at least.”

Alec smiles, his chest filling with warmth. Not for the first time his mind whispers that there’s more between them, that Magnus  _ trusts _ him, and that has to mean something, right? He pushes the thought away, staying in the moment. “I think my good boy just wants a reward,” he teases.

Magnus groans into his pillow. “So even when I’m good, I’m being a brat? Great.” But Alec knows he’s teasing right back;l, that he loves this playfulness just as much as Alec does. 

After getting out of his jeans, Alec knee walks up from the bottom of the bed. He runs his fingertips over the inside of Magnus’ thighs, watching as he shivers, his smooth skin breaking out in goosebumps. Fuck, he’s gorgeous. 

His hands find Magnus’ ass, squeezing his cheeks through the black panties he’s wearing. They hug his ass perfectly. Such a delicate material over such a manly physique. Alec loves it. Loves them. Loves-- nope, not going there. 

“These are so pretty, Magnus. So delicate. Such a contrast to how toned and strong you are. Perfect.” Alec knows he’s babbling but he can’t help himself. And by the breathy little whimpers Magnus is making, he’d say Magnus is loving the praise. 

“Alec,” Magnus gasps out when Alec leans down, pressing a wet kiss to the dip of his back, right against his left back dimple. He swirls his tongue against his skin, loving the reactions he’s getting, making sure to dip his tongue ring into the dimple. Magnus is squirming and moaning beneath him and he’s barely even gotten started. He runs his tongue all the way up Magnus’ spine until he’s laid against his back, his mouth at Magnus’ shoulder. 

Alec’s mouth pants heavily against Magnus’ shoulder before he’s working a mark into his skin. When he pulls back, they both groan. Fuck, the sight of Magnus with his mark lights a fire in Alec’s belly, makes his cock throb with want. 

“Doing so well,” Alec breathes against Magnus ear before reaching a hand under Magnus’ body, palming at his erection. The panties are wet in the front from his precum and Alec’s mouth waters, wanting a taste. But that’ll have to wait. 

Alec grinds his cloth covered cock against Magnus’ ass while stroking him, bringing him dangerously close to the edge. “Fuck, fuck. Daddy. Stop. I’m too close.”

Alec pulls back, sitting back on his heels, giving Magnus a moment to breath. 

“Fuck. Okay. I’m ready,” Magnus gets out, his body relaxing back onto the bed. Alec leans over to the bedside table before tapping Magnus’ hip. 

“Flip over for me.”

Magnus does, his eyes going to the blindfold in Alec’s hand. “Green,” he says without being asked and Alec shakes his head, his cheeks hurting from smiling so much already tonight. He puts the blindfold over Magnus’ eyes before helping him out of his black panties. 

He leans over Magnus’ body, starting at his throat, peppering it with kisses and licks. Magnus moans whenever he uses his teeth and Alec puts that tidbit away for later. When he gets to Magnus’ nipples, he takes his time. First kissing them gently, then licking around them, pushing his tongue ring against them slowly, before finally nipping at the hardened nubs. Magnus’ hips fly off the bed, his dick rubbing against Alec’s, forcing noises of pleasure from them both. 

“God,” Magnus hisses out when Alec moves lower, swirling his tongue around Magnus’ cute belly button. 

“I’ve never found a belly button attractive before,” Alec murmurs, more to himself than to Magnus. 

“You like my belly button?”

“Mhmm. It’s cute. Kinda wanna pierce it.”

Magnus lets out a wanton moan, his hips riding up, hard, his body tensing under Alec. God. That fucking reaction steals Alec’s breath. “We’re talking about  _ that _ later,” he promises before licking Magnus’ right hip. 

“Fuck,” Magnus groans out when Alec begins worrying the skin between his teeth, working another mark. 

Alec picks up the lube, getting his fingers wet. “You want me to touch your ass?”

“Yes!” Magnus says straight away. He spreads his thighs for Alec as Alec sits back and watches, his eyes taking all of Magnus in. He’s stretched out and tied to the headboard. Alec’s surprised to find his groin hairless but it’s just begging to be touched. “Please, Daddy. Want you to touch me so bad. Want you to fuck me.  _ Please _ .”

“Fuck, Magnus. How am I supposed to say no to that?”

“You’re not, damn it!”

Alec’s finger finds Magnus’ hole, swirling around it, teasing. Magnus tenses before letting out another groan, his hips trying to ride down and fuck himself on Alec’s finger. Alec reaches up, twisting Magnus nipple. “Stop that.”

Magnus throws his head back in pleasure as he tries to control himself. The sight is fucking beautiful. He’s trying to be so good for Alec. 

Alec finally rewards him with a finger, pushing it in slowly. He fucks Magnus with one finger, watching the way he squirms and begs for another as his skin slowly begins to glisten with sweat, working himself up. Magnus fights and fights. 

Alec pulls his finger free and Magnus whines. “Shh,” Alec whispers, crawling up Magnus’ body. “Do you trust me?”

Magnus freezes for a moment before sinking against the mattress. “Yes. I trust you.”

“Then let me take care of you,” he whispers before leaning down and kissing Magnus’ chin, his facial hair tickling Alec’s lips. 

Alec stands up, shucking his boxers away quickly. “Alexander,” Magnus whines. “I trust you,” he says before snarkily adding. “I also trust you not to leave me fucking hanging. Come  _ on _ !”

Alec gets back on the bed, straddling Magnus’ lap. He picks up Magnus’ panties, shoving them into Magnus’ mouth. He can feel the way Magnus’ cock bounces off his pelvis, smacking Alec’s ass with how much Magnus loves this. 

“Show me your non-verbal safeword,” Alec says. When Magnus does nothing Alec twists his nipples, hard enough to leave them hard and pink. “You either show me your non-verbal safe word right now or I untie you and leave right now, Magnus.”

Magnus groans around the panteis in his mouth before knocking on the headboard. “There we go,” Alec murmurs. He shimmies down Magnus’ body, getting between his thighs once more. “Gonna bring you to the edge one more time before fucking you. When you get close, knock on the headboard.”

Alec swirls his tongue around Magnus’ cockhead, letting his piercing play. Magnus moans around the panites in his mouth, his belly tensing. He dips the ball into Magnus’ slit before sliding it up and down the underside of his dick. Then he finally takes Magnus’ cock into his mouth, hallowing his cheeks and sucking. With Magnus’ dick in his mouth, he pushes two fingers into Magnus’ hole. Magnus moans around his panties, his body tensing. But this time he doesn’t fight, instead, sinking into the pleasure. God, he’s brilliant like this, letting Alec do all the work. Just as it’s meant to be. 

As Alec works his mouth, he reaches behind himself and pulls the plug from his ass, pushing it back in, making sure he’s still stretched and lubed. Fuck, his body shivers from pleasure. 

It’s not long before Magnus is knocking on the headboard, forcing Alec off his cock with a pop. 

“Fuck. Wanna come so bad,” Magnus whines, the words coming out all muffled and jumbled since his mouth is full. He tosses his head back and forth. “But want you to fuck me, Daddy. Please.”

“You’re being so good for me. Gonna fuck you now, Magnus.”

Magnus lets out a sigh, clearly happy with Alec. Alec wonders how long that’ll last. 

Alec rolls a condom down Magnus’ erection before covering it with lube. Magnus makes a questioning noise at the back of his throat, yet stays completely still. Fuck, he’s being perfect. 

Alec gets into position. He leans down, kissing along Magnus’ jaw, getting him nice and distracted before pushing his hips down, taking Magnus’ cock into himself. They both moan as he slides all the way down, ass landing in Magnus’ lap. 

“Oh, god,” Alec moans, feeling so deliciously full. 

Magnus spits his panties out. “You fucker,” Magnus says through gritted teeth. “Wanted you to fuck  _ me _ .”

“And I am,” Alec answers with a smile on his lips.

“But--” Magnus starts but Alec cuts him off. 

“Who’s in charge?”

“You are, Alec,” Magnus says without hesitation, making Alec’s body break out in goosebumps. 

“That’s right. I’m in charge. I’m the one doing the fucking. Just not the way you were hoping. Now hush and enjoy it.”

Magnus whines and Alec decides to shut him up with his tongue. The kiss seems to take them both by surprise. This is their first kiss. Ever. But after a moment of them both freezing, they’re both jumping into the kiss with fervor. Their tongues collide, making them both moan. Alec starts to move his hips, rising up before slamming back down, fucking himself on Magnus cock. 

The kiss grows sloppier and sloppier the closer they both get to orgasm. Magnus’ hands shake as they clench and unclench, gripping the cuffs and groaning in frustration. Alec pulls back, panting and out of breath. “Please, Daddy,” Magnus cries out. 

Alec rises up on his knees until only the tip of Magnus’ cock is still inside his ass. His hands move over Magnus’ chest, stopping to tweak at his pink nipples again. “Come on, baby. Fuck up into me. Chase your pleasure.”

Magnus’ bottom lip is red with how hard he’s biting it as he begins to fuck up into Alec. But before, where Magnus fought against the cuffs, fought Alec, now he sinks into his task, doing his best to serve Alec. 

“Fuck. So good, Magnus. Fucking me so well. God, you’re gonna make me come.”

Magnus moans, his hips stuttering only a moment before finding a rhythm again. “Please, Daddy. Let me see you. Wanna see you come so fucking bad.”

“Do you think you deserve it, Magnus?”

“Yes! I was so good. Gonna make you come. Gonna make you spill all over my belly and mark me up. Please, Daddy.” Magnus’ voice sounds  _ wrecked _ , hoarse and broken as he begs, completely lost in his pleasure. Fuck, he’s stunning. 

Alec pulls Magnus’ blindfold off before slamming down into his lap. Magnus’ eyes blink a few times before widening, taking all of Alec. His eyes slide all the way from Alec’s chest down to his cock and back up again, like he’s unsure where to actually look. “God. You’ve been so good, Magnus. Do you wanna come?”

Alec is surprised when Magnus shakes his head. “Want  _ you _ to come, Daddy,” he whispers before throwing his head back, clenching his eyes shut, no doubt trying to keep his orgasm at bay. 

“Look what you do to me, Magnus,” Alec demands, forcing Magnus to open his eyes again. Alec’s hand reaches down and he quickly strips his dick, swiveling his hips so Magnus’ cock is pressing against Alec’s prostate. “Look how much pleasure you’ve given me. Fuck, Magnus. You were so good tonight. So fucking perfect. Look what you do to Daddy,” he gasps out as his cock hardens in his grip before exploding, coming across Magnus’ belly, some even hitting his chest. His body jolts with pleasure. There’s something undeniably sexy about using the word himself, embodying Magnus’ Daddy, demanding his submission. 

Magnus moans long and hard at the display, his eyes growing glassy and desperate. “Please, Daddy.”

Despite getting oversensitive, Alec continues to move, bouncing his hips, using his ass to milk Magnus’ orgasm. “Come for me, Magnus.”

Magnus’ body tenses below him, his eyes closing as he comes. It’s like his orgasm has literally taken everything out of him as he sinks against the mattress, completely dead to the world. God, he’s perfect. Alec smiles to himself, seeing how fucking relaxed Magnus is and feeling proud because he was the one to give this to Magnus. 

Alec grimaces as he pulls off of Magnus cock. He’s careful as he gets Magnus’ hands free from the cuffs, rubbing them to make sure they’re okay. He takes care of the condom, getting a washcloth to wipe Magnus’ groin clean. There’s something soothing about taking care of a sub while they’re drifting, happily blissfully unaware. It makes his chest warm, his stomach flutter. It makes him feel needed and wanted. And if he’s honest, he’s always felt special being able to do this, to be trusted to see someone at their most vulnerable like this. 

Alec slips his boxers back on before getting into the bed and spooning up behind Magnus, holding him in his arms. He feels so at peace, his body just as lax as Magnus’. 

“Daddy?” comes Magnus’ voice, sounding soft and sleepy. And that’s when Alec is hit in the chest so hard he loses his breath. He doesn’t just have some stupid crush. His feelings run so much deeper than that. The thought of Magnus never calling him Daddy again? The thought of never hearing his laugh again? It’s too horrible to bear. 

“Yeah, Magnus,” he finally gets out, his voice coming out gentle. “I’m here.”

Magnus turns around, his hand coming to rest in the center of Alec’s chest. He runs his black painted nails over his chest hair. “Why don’t you have any tattoos here?”

Alec smiles before taking Magnus’ hand away, kissing his fingertips. “I don’t wanna shave my chest so I’ve never gotten ink here.”

“Oh,” Magnus says with a wide yawn. “Makes sense. Can we sleep here tonight?”

“Yeah. Go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Magnus lets out a sigh, burying his face against Alec’s chest, and promptly falling straight to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alec hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Magnus. At work he’s distracted, a smile permanently playing at his lips, at home he lets out sighs as he thinks about the other man, and when he’s walking down the street, his eyes are always darting around, hoping to see Magnus by chance. Basically, Alec has got it  _ bad _ . 

Every single one of his friends and family have told him to just ask Magnus out already. And finally, Alec listened. He’d asked Magnus on an honest to god date. He made it as clear as possible his intentions, because Alec wasn’t lying when he told Magnus he would never leave him guessing. 

Which leads to here, Alec sitting at a table, petting the napkin on the table, trying to settle the chaos going on inside his belly. Being a dom comes easy for him, he likes to be in control, he likes knowing exactly what’s on the table and what’s not. But this? This is fucking terrifying. It’s so outside of his comfort zone that it makes his knees a little weak. 

“Alexander,” that silky smooth voice sounds from his right, making Alec look up. His face splits into a smile that threatens to hurt his cheeks as he looks up into Magnus’ eyes, which of course are outlined perfectly in black. 

“Magnus,” he greets, pointing at the seat across from him. “I’m so glad you could make it.”

“Of course,” Magnus says with a wide smile that matches Alec’s. “I wouldn’t miss it.”

Alec takes a moment to take Magnus in. His outfit is perfect, just as it always is, making Alec’s belly flutter pleasantly. Black pants, a stylish black dress shirt under a red jacket. He’s beautiful and Alec is struck with how  _ powerful _ Magnus is outside of their scenes. He has to be in his line of work, yet, he gives up control to Alec,  _ trusts _ him enough to give that up. It steals Alec’s breath. 

God, he’s being far too fucking sappy for a first date. 

“Tell me about work,” Alec says, sitting back and sipping at his water. 

Magnus lets out a deep sigh before he’s off, ragling Alec with story after story. Alec feels so light. Things have never felt this easy with another person before, they just  _ click _ without even trying. They order their food along with a bottle of wine. Alec tells stories of the shop and what it’s like working with some of his closest friends and Magnus nods along, adding what it’s like working with Raphael. By the time they’re done eating, Alec’s belly is warm from the wine but also just from being in Magnus’ company. It’s nice. 

Alec orders them the tiramisu after their meal, opting for two spoons so they can share. “How did you discover you were a dom?” Magnus asks before taking a bite of dessert, his eyes widening at the taste. 

Alec sits back, his arms crossing over his chest. There’s a little smile playing at his lips as he really thinks about the question. “My life at home was--” he bites his bottom lip. “It was very structured. I was told when to be where at all times. I had very little freedom. It was  _ stifling _ .” Alec shakes his head. “You’d think that would make me wanna run from rules the moment I was free but once I was away from my parents’ metaphorical thumbs, I needed a way to feel like  _ I _ was finally in control of my life.”

Magnus nods along, encouraging Alec. “Makes sense to me.”

“My first college boyfriend brought over a pair of handcuffs. He said he liked to get kinky,” Alec says with a snort. “Wanted me to tie him to the headboard. I liked it.” Alec shrugs. “From there the rest is history, really. I started looking into the scene and kink, found a friendly kink club I could check out. Slowly but surely my siblings got interested one way or another.”

Magnus tilts his head. “Wait. Your entire family is in the scene, too?”

“Mhmm,” Alec hums. “My brother is a sub and I actually work with his domme, Clary. Then there’s Izzy. She’s never felt the desire to settle down, doesn’t get the appeal of romance, but she loves going to the club and dominating anyone who needs it. And then there’s Simon, who you, of course, know.”

“Well, you know what they say,” Magnus says with a playful smirk. “A family that kinks together, stays together.”

Alec snorts, shaking his head at Magnus. Alec is about to pick up his own spoon to finally try their dessert but Magnus beats him to it. He scoops up a piece, bringing his own spoon up to Alec’s mouth. With his eyes never leaving Magnus’, Alec leans forward and takes the bite, his lips wrapping around Magnus’ spoon. 

A pretty blush forms on Magnus’ cheeks, which only serves to further bring out his beauty. Alec is truly and honestly  _ gone _ . He’s never felt like this before and the more he learns about Magnus, the harder he falls. 

“How about you?”

Magnus pulls his eyes away from Alec’s mouth, seemingly with great effort. He straightens, running a finger over his ear cuff. “Similar situation,” Magnus says with a smile. “A partner introduced me and I was instantly hooked. With the high intensity of my job, it helps me have some time to myself to just, well, let go. Truly.”

Alec reaches over, running his thumb over the inside of Magnus’ wrist, loving the way Magnus’ skin breaks out in goosebumps at the simple touch. “I’m glad I can help with that,” he says softly, hoping to portray just how much it means to him to have that trust. 

“Me too,” Magnus whispers back. 

Not long after that, they finish their dessert and Alec picks up the tab, this  _ is _ a date, afterall. Alec helps Magnus up, his belly doing a nervous flutter as they walk side by side outside. 

There’s a moment of silence that stretches out, borderline uncomfortably before Magnus looks at him. “I don’t really want tonight to end yet,” he whispers. 

Alec lets out a sigh, his face breaking out into a smile. “Me neither.” Alec takes Magnus’ hand in his own, pulling him along the sidewalk. “My apartment isn’t far from here,” he says nervously. “If you took an Uber we can just walk back there.”

Magnus squeezes his hand, his face brightening and a smile splitting his face. “I’d like that.” Then he gets even closer until his lips are right next to Alec’s ear. “I’d like that a lot.” 

Alec’s body heats up with the promise of Magnus’ voice. He really didn’t want tonight to end in sex, wanted to wine and dine Magnus. But that pull he feels around the other man is too strong. Tonight isn’t a scene so he’s ready for whatever Magnus wants to throw at him, ready to spoil his brat. 

They continue their banter all the way to Alec’s apartment, the closer they get, the more anticipation builds in Alec’s belly. His cock is already hard, straining against the zipper of his jeans. His hands practically shake as he uses his key to open his apartment as Magnus plasters himself to Alec’s back, mouthing against the back of his neck. He groans at one particular nip, perfectly placed to make him shudder. 

“Magnus,” he murmurs as he finally gets the door open, his heart racing against his ribs. But this time not from being nervous. He’s  _ excited _ . 

“I want you so bad,” Magnus whispers, his voice husky with lust. Alec spins around, pushing Magnus against the door, using his body to slam it shut. Magnus’ chest rises and falls, his eyes dilating before Alec’s very eyes. Alec takes both of Magnus’ hands in his own, bringing them up over his head and pinning them against the door. The noise Magnus makes has Alec’s cock  _ throbbing _ . “Please, Daddy,” Magnus moans breathlessly, tilting his head up, giving Alec access to his throat. The title washes over Alec like a tangible caress.

Alec takes full advantage, kissing the skin offered to him gently before running his teeth over it, teasing him. Magnus whines, his hips pushing forward, riding against Alec’s thigh. He can feel just how hard Magnus is and it only turns him on further. Alec feels like a hormone crazed teenager again, something he’s never felt with a partner before, not like this. Magnus makes him lose control, but Alec is finding for the first time that he doesn’t mind. 

Just below Magnus’ jaw, Alec pauses, sucking a red mark into the sensitive skin, loving the way Magnus writhes against him. He rubs his cock against Alec’s thigh, his movements growing jerky and desperate. 

Alec’s hand lets go of Magnus’ wrists, sliding down his arm, down his chest, stopping at his hip. “Do you wanna come from humping my leg?” Alec asks right in Magnus’ ear, making him whine. “Or do you want more?”

“More,” Magnus says without hesitation. He turns his head, stealing Alec’s lips into a kiss. Alec pushes his body against Magnus’, crowding him further against the door. Their fronts collide, their erections bumping against each other. Pleasure pours down Alec’s spine and a tiny part of him wants to rut against Magnus until they both come right here, right now. But the bigger part of him wants to wait, draw it out,  _ savor _ Magnus. 

The kiss is intense, making Alec lightheaded with how much he likes kissing Magnus. The playful give and take of their tongues makes him groan, his hands sliding under Magnus’ shirt and feeling his smooth skin. Magnus’ hands don’t stay idol, they reach under Alec’s own shirt, sliding over his abs before going higher to his chest. Magnus touches his chest hair before moving to his nipples, pinching them between his fingers and making Alec moan. 

“Fuck,” Magnus hisses when they finally break for breath. “I think I’m in love with your tongue ring.” Alec smirks, clicking the metal gently against his teeth and to his surprise, Magnus’ cheeks brighten with a blush. But then the brat is rolling his eyes and tugging Alec down. Instead of kissing him, Magnus’ mouth descends on his neck tattoo. 

Alec closes his eyes, reveling in the feel of Magnus’ mouth on him. He swirls his tongue against the ink, tracing the pattern before biting down. Alec reaches down, finding Magnus erection and stroking him through his dress pants. 

“Please,” Magnus says against his throat, his lips tickling Alec’s skin. “Please, Alexander. Please, Daddy.”

Without his conscious decision, Alec is pulling back enough to remove Magnus’ red jacket. His fingers fly on autopilot, unbuttoning Magnus shirt and pulling it from his shoulders. Magnus’ mouth drops open in shock as Alec falls to his knees. He looks up at Magnus, forcing him to meet Alec’s eyes as he leans forward, running his tongue around Magnus’ belly button. 

Alec is very secure with his kinks, but for some reason, he’s obsessed with Magnus’ belly button, imagining it adorned with a piercing. Alec’s cock throbs as he thinks about giving Magnus some pretty jewelry, knowing it was  _ Alec’s _ gift adorning Magnus’ body, a secret for just the two of them. But  _ that _ line of thought is too much for tonight, so he focuses back on bringing Magnus pleasure, teasing him until his thighs are shaking. 

“Alexander,” Magnus murmurs, staring down at Alec with wide eyes as Alec helps him out of his shoes and socks, handling Magnus gently, carefully. It’s what Magnus  _ deserves _ . Alec wants to care for him tonight, make him feel special and precious just as Alec sees him. 

Alec opens Magnus’ dress pants, moaning as his eyes catch bright red lace. Such a pretty color against Magnus’ skin. His mouth finds Magnus’ hip, placing opened mouth kisses as Alec slowly pulls Magnus’ pants down. Magnus’ hands find Alec’s shoulders as he steps out of his pants, leaving him in nothing but a pair of red lacy panties. The perfect gift for Alec to open and enjoy. 

Alec sits back on his heels, just taking all of Magnus in. He’s  _ breathtaking _ . And of course, that’s when his brat ruins the moment. 

“Am I going to have to take care of this myself while you watch?” he asks, his palm stroking his cock through his panties. “Or are you actually going to  _ do _ something?”

“Such a brat,” Alec murmurs under his breath, shaking his head. 

“You wouldn’t have me any other way,” Magnus says back. 

Alec looks up, his face splitting into a smile. He leans forward, licking across the head of Magnus’ cock just to tease before standing up and  _ picking Magnus up _ . Magnus lets out a noise of surprise, his legs going around Alec’s middle, his arms gripping Alec’s shoulders. “You’re damn right,” Alec practically growls, his hands tightening against Magnus’ ass. “My snarky brat,” he says as he walks deeper into his apartment towards the bedroom. 

Once inside, he sets Magnus down onto the bed before ripping his shirt off, wanting to get his skin against Magnus’. 

Magnus scrambles off the bed and onto his knees at Alec’s feet. He bites his bottom lip to keep in his moan at the sigh. Fuck, how many times has he imagined this exact position? Magnus’ hands run up his thighs, stopping at his zipper. He bats his lashes at Alec before asking in his sweetest voice, “can I please, Daddy? I wanna earn the pleasure of your cock.”

And yeah, that’s dirty, using Alec’s own words against him but fuck, they do the trick. Alec nods, running his fingers through Magnus’ hair. “Take it out,” he says gruffly. The short hairs on the side of Magnus’ head feel so soft against Alec’s fingers. 

The cool air of the room hits his cock, making him suck in a sharp breath. Magnus leans forward, taking his dick into his mouth and he has to close his eyes, the pleasure overwhelming. The tight, wet heat of Magnus’ mouth makes his toes curl in the carpet. When Alec looks down, Magnus’ eyes tell him he knows exactly how much Alec is enjoying this. 

Magnus pulls back, his lips shiny with spit. “Is that all you got, Daddy?”

Alec tilts his head slightly, raising his brow. When Magnus just smirks back he grips the front of Magnus’ hair. “Put your hands on my thighs. If it gets to be too much, take your hands off. Understand?”

“I understand,” Magnus says before Alec is pushing forward, pushing his cock into Magnus’ eager mouth. He pushes until he can feel the tight squeeze of Magnus’ throat. Magnus’ eyes stay glued to Alec’s. The moment stretches between them, Alec buried in Magnus’ throat, their eyes locked. Tears begin to gather around Magnus’ eyes. Alec’s not sure he’s ever experienced a more intimate moment during sex. 

He pulls back and Magnus sags against his heels, sucking in a sharp breath. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hands. 

Alec squats in front of him, grabbing Magnus’ face between his palms before shoving his tongue into Magnus’ mouth. He takes control of the kiss straight away, dominating Magnus’ mouth. Magnus’ hands grip his shoulders so tight Alec knows he’ll have nail marks later, he welcomes them, wanting to be marked. 

“Get up on the bed for me, handsome,” Alec says, leaving one more kiss against Magnus’ lips. 

Magnus smirks as he turns, making sure his hips have a swing to them as he walks. He gets up on the bed, slipping out of the red panties and spreading his legs in invitation. Alec can’t take his eyes away as he gets out of his pants and boxers. He stops at his bedside drawer, getting out a condom and his lube. 

“I knew my bratty ways would eventually get me everything I wanted, Daddy.”

Alec rolls his eyes before getting onto the bed, kneeling between Magnus’ legs. “You want me to fuck you. But if you keep mouthing off, no one said you were going to come.”

Magnus sucks in a sharp breath, his eyes narrowing. “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

Magnus tosses his head against Alec’s pillow, letting out a long whine. “Fine. I’ll be good. Now come on,” he says, his heels kicking into Alec’s side. “Get inside me, already!”

Alec covers his fingers with lube before leaning down on his left forearm, his body laying against Magnus’ as his right hand goes between Magnus’ thigh. The moment his finger touches Magnus’ hole, Magnus gasps, his body tensing all over before relaxing. “How’s that feel? Tell me?”

“It’d be better if you’d stop teasing.”

Alec shoves his finger into Magnus’ ass, cutting his snark off. Magnus moans at the intrusion. “You really don’t feel like coming tonight, do you?”

Magnus’ hips squirm as he tries to push down and gain more friction, but Alec keeps going at his own pace, slowly working Magnus open. 

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Magnus gets out through clenched teeth. “Teasing me and teasing me until I can’t take it anymore. Such a mean Daddy.”

Alec leans down, biting Magnus’ bottom lip which is sticking out with a pout. Just then, he pushes a second finger into Magnus’ ass. “Don’t worry,” Alec whispers against Magnus’ lip. “Daddy will give you everything you need. Even if that’s to learn a lesson.”

Magnus whines, his hands scrambling up to grip Alec’s back. It stings but Alec revels in the feeling. As he pushes a third finger in, making sure Magnus is loose and ready, Magnus closes his eyes, his face going slack with pleasure. 

“I don’t wish to learn a lesson tonight,” Magnus whispers. “I’m so close to getting what I want. I’ll be good. Promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Alec teases softly, watching Magnus’ face flit about with emotion, like he’s warring with himself. Would he rather continue to snark or does he want to come. 

Finally, Magnus nods. He leans over, grabbing the condom that Alec dropped and opens it, carefully rolling it down Alec’s cock. “I’ll be good for my Daddy.”

The words take all the breath from Alec’s lungs. He covers his cock with lube before leaning up on his knees, guiding his dick to Magnus’ entrance. He looks up, making sure Magnus is ready. When he gets a little nod, Alec pushes forward. 

This feels so different than anything Alec was expecting. It should just be sex, just two people enjoying the end of a date. But it’s so much more. This isn’t a scene, this isn’t a  _ transaction _ . This is just Alec and Magnus, coming together for the first time, just them. 

Alec’s eyes clench shut as he’s hit with waves of emotion. The feelings he has for Magnus go so much further than a dom feels for their sub. Alec is on the verge of being head over heels  _ in love _ with Magnus, and the realization is hitting him all at once. 

“Oh god,” he murmurs, falling down against Magnus’ chest and burying his face against Magnus’ throat. He’s so overwhelmed and he doesn’t wanna freak Magnus out, making him uncomfortable. 

Magnus’ hands clutch his back, his legs coming up to wrap around Alec and hold him tight, keeping him snuggly inside of Magnus’ body. They sit like that a moment, trying to catch their breath. 

“Daddy,” Magnus says, his voice cracking slightly. “Your cock is a goddamn pleasure I promise to never take for granted. It’s so good, Alec. Please. Need more.”

The desperation and need in Magnus’ voice makes Alec’s hip move. He pulls almost all the way out before plunging back in. Back and forth, in and out. Their hands grip each other, both chasing their pleasure. Magnus’ cock rubs against Alec’s abs, smearing him skin with precum. 

Alec kisses Magnus, but this time, despite the way their hips slap against each other, it’s slow and intimate. It only further solidifies Alec’s feelings. And what a time to realize your feelings then when you’re literally balls deep in said person. Instead of facepalming, Alec continues to kiss the life out of Magnus, trying to silently pour his feelings into the kiss by keeping it gentle and caring. His hand comes up, touching Magnus behind his ear, cradling his face. 

Magnus makes a noise in the back of his throat, forcing Alec to pull back. He looks down into Magnus’ glassy eyes. “You’re so beautiful,” comes bursting out of his mouth without his permission but it’s nothing new. Magnus knows he’s beautiful. 

Magnus’ ass tightens around him. “I’m so close.”

Alec continues fucking into Magnus, pegging his prostate over and over again. He reaches down between them, stroking Magnus quickly in time with his thrusts. “Fuck. Daddy!”

It doesn’t take long before Magnus is crying out, his cock hardening in Alec’s grip before he’s exploding, cum falling over Alec’s knuckles and onto his belly. Magnus is gorgeous when he falls apart, letting Alec take care of him. His body goes completely pliant, letting Alec rut into him and chase his own orgasm. 

“Come on,” Magnus says, his voice breathy and smooth after coming. “Want my Daddy to come. Want to see you come, just for me.”

That little request hurls Alec over the edge. His hips still as he comes into the condom, pleasure racing through his body. The power of his orgasm makes him gasp against Magnus’ throat. “Jesus,” he hisses. 

When Alec leans back up, Magnus is there, smiling lazily up at him, his cheeks still pink. Alec’s thumb runs over Magnus’ cheek, pressing their foreheads together. He gently runs his nose over Magnus’, struck with how fucking  _ intimate _ this moment is and how much he doesn’t wanna break it, how much he wants to burrow into it for as long as Magnus will allow him. 

Unfortunately, the moment is ruined by Magnus shifting his hips, making Alec’s softening cock slip free. Magnus grimaces at the feeling, wrinkling his nose in a way that Alec can only describe as adorable. He kisses that adorable nose before standing up and going to the bathroom. He takes care of the condom and wipes his belly clean of Magnus’ cum. 

Magnus is exactly where Alec left him, lounging in Alec’s bed, against Alec’s pillows. Alec takes a washcloth and wipes Magnus’ belly clean, swiping through his crack and cleaning up the lube there, causing a blush to Magnus’ cheeks. “Be careful,” Magnus murmurs, refusing to look at Alec. “A guy could grow used to this.”

Alec grips Magnus’ chin between his finger and thumb. “Good,” he whispers before leaning down and kissing Magnus’ lips. 

He gets into bed. Magnus turns on his side and Alec slides behind him, spooning him and wrapping his arms around him. He kisses the back of Magnus’ neck. There’s so many things Alec wants to say. So many things he wants to tell Magnus, to make him realize how much he means to Alec, how much Alec  _ needs _ him even after such a short time. Instead, he tightens his arms a little more, refusing to let Magnus go. 

In the morning, he finds his bed empty but for an envelope with a check inside, a scribbled note thanking Alec for such a great session. 


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus paces the length of his office. Back and forth. Back and forth. His stomach sways so sharply he’s nauseous, bile threatening the back of his throat. His hands shake where they frantically tug at his shirt before sliding through his hair, making it a complete mess. Fuck, fuck, fuck. How could he be so  _ stupid _ ? Maybe Camille was right about him all along. 

“Magnus?”

Magnus freezes for a moment, caught in the middle of his panic. He clears his throat, turning away from his oldest friend and stepping over to his window, looking down at the city. His eyes prickle unpleasantly and his palms come up to his cheeks, wiping them dry. 

Camille’s voice is so clear in his head. 

_ “You’ll regret this, Magnus.” Camille says, her bag over her shoulder. “You’ll be alone for awhile but eventually you’ll come back. Who else is willing to tame a brat like you?” _

_ Magnus shakes his head, wrapping his arms around his middle. “I’d rather be alone than stay with you.” _

_ Camille snorts, shaking her head and giving him a mocking smile. “And alone you’ll be,” she says. “You’re such a needy little thing, Magnus. Demanding and just so much to deal with all the time. Who’s gonna want a bratty high maintenance sub like you?” _

_ “So be it,” he says, pushing her out the door and closing it behind her.  _

“Magnus, what’s wrong?” Raphael asks, his voice sounding worried, bringing Magnus back into the present. 

His head shakes without his permission. For a moment, Magnus thinks about lashing out, telling Raphael to get out of his office. But he knows it won’t help. He’s already fucked up enough today and he’s feeling wrung out and done. 

Slowly, Magnus turns around. He’s not sure what he’s expecting, but seeing Raphael’s expression shatter, wasn’t it. Raphael rushes forward, pulling Magnus into his arms. Magnus goes willingly, melting into the embrace. Raphael’s hand finds the back of his head, running through his short hair. 

“What did that bastard do to you, Magnus?” Raphael murmurs softly. In his head, Magnus  _ knows _ Raphael is just trying to defend him, but it fucking  _ hurts _ . The reminder that Magnus is the bastard. That Magnus is the one who so royally fucked up. 

He lets out a choked sob, his hands tightening in Raphael’s suit jacket, uncaring that his makeup is smudging against his friend’s clothes. His heart feels like it’s shattering all over again into a thousand pieces. Why did he have to be so stupid? Why did he have to be so  _ scared _ ?

“Talk to me,” Raphael says gently. “You’re scaring me, Magnus.”

That’s the last straw. He doesn’t wanna drag his friend down with him. So Magnus takes a deep breath, composing himself, and pushing away from the comfort Raphael is offering him. He steps back, turning back towards the window. 

“Alexander was perfect,” he confesses, the words just spilling out without his permission. “It was  _ me _ that ruined everything.”

“How can you be so sure it’s ruined? Did you guys have a fight or something?”

Magnus shakes his head, looking down at his hands, staring at the way two of his fingers have chipped paint on them from frantically picking at them. “We recently went on a date.”

“I thought that’d be a good thing.”

Magnus wants to be angry, but when he thinks about their date, his lips tip up slightly. He turns towards Raphael finally, his eyes shining once more. “It was wonderful. Everything I hoped it would be. And then I left in the morning before he woke up.”

Raphael raises his brow, waiting for more. 

“And before I left, I’d written out a check. I paid him for our magical night even though he’d made it abundantly clear that it was a date. Not a service.”

“Oh, Magnus,” Raphael breathes, his voice soft and knowing. 

Magnus wraps his arms around his waist, trying to hold himself together, mend the ache inside his chest, but nothing soothes it. And it shouldn’t be soothed. Magnus deserves to hurt. 

“I was just so  _ scared _ ,” he admits. “Everything between us was so  _ real _ . It was happening so fast, Raphael.” Magnus runs his hand through his hair again, looking at his friend with wide eyes, hoping for some sort of understanding. “I panicked. I thought maybe if I kept things business between us, then I wouldn’t have to worry about him leaving! If I pay him, then he’ll have to stay despite the mess that I am! Because let’s be honest for one second, what kind of a dominant man would actually want to  _ stay _ with a person like me? I’m bratty and obnoxious and  _ too much for people _ .”

“Magnus--” Raphael starts to say but Magnus just keeps on going. 

“It’s true,” he says, his voice raising, his hands shaking. “Nobody ever stays, Raphael. Everyone is happy to use me, play with me, try to  _ tame _ me. But nobody ever just wants me, Magnus fucking Bane and all that entails. Not until--”

Magnus’ voice cuts off, breaking in the middle of his speech. His throat feels like it may literally close up as he’s hit with emotion. 

“Not until Alec?”

Magnus nods his head miserably. “And I pushed him away for fear that he would someday grow bored instead of letting him in and seeing where things could go.”

There’s a moment of silence as Magnus calms himself down, trying to get his breathing back under control. Raphael touches his shoulder gently. “Why can’t you fix it?”

Magnus feels the last of his resolve crumble, his chest somehow shattering further. “He’s not answering my calls. And when I went onto the sight to book him, his account had been deleted.”

Instead of answering, Raphael pulls him back into a hug. 

~~~

“You should have stayed home,” Raphael murmurs as he comes up to the bar, sitting next to Magnus. 

Magnus waves him off with a wide smile, sipping at his martini. He couldn’t tell anyone which number this is, he’d lost count after four. “Nonsense, my boy,” he says gleefully, touching Raphael’s face. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world. I am  _ so _ proud of you.”

Raphael’s face doesn’t change, his brows furious. “You’re drunk.”

Magnus snorts before trying to stand, showing just how  _ not drunk _ he is. Only to stumble right back down. “Hmm,” he hums with a frown. “Maybe I am.”

“You should go home,” Raphael says softly. 

“No, no, no. I don’t wanna miss this.”

“I’ll have someone record it for you. Let me call you a cab.”

“Raphael,” he says as sternly as I can. “I appreciate the concern but you are  _ not _ my Daddy. So go find Simon to boss around.”

Raphael shakes his head, letting out a sigh before getting up and walking away. It hurts. Everything hurts. So he orders another drink. 

Magnus isn’t sure how much time passes before a man sits down next to him. He’s got long blonde hair, mismatched eyes, and a pretty pink collar around his throat. He’s clearly a sub, his chest and belly dotted with random tattoos. 

“You here for Simon and Raphael’s ceremony?” the man asks, giving Magnus an easy smile. 

“I am,” he answers. 

The man turns towards the bartender, ordering two drinks. Then he turns, giving a pretty woman with long red hair and wink. He turns back towards Magnus. “Gotta give the mistress something to sigh about. She’s always more fun when I’m being extra bratty.”

Magnus sits up straighter, really paying more attention. The collar around this man’s throat obviously shows that he’s taken, and from the sideways glances these two keep giving each other, it’s something serious and real. Yet, he talks openly about being a brat. Magnus’ heart picks up speed, banging against his ribs. 

It’s proof that everything Magnus has ever wanted is tangible. With the right person. 

“Thanks,” the guy says before nodding his head to Magnus, picking up his drinks and taking them to his domme. The woman smiles at him, running her fingers over the shaved side of his head. It’s obvious they’re crazy about each other. 

When they go to sit down, Magnus’ eyes follow them through the doorway, watching as the man sits down, leaving his lap open for her. They have what Magnus wants so desperately, what he so willingly threw away. 

After throwing the last of his drink back, Magnus makes his way to the same area. It’s a corner of the club, people able to walk by and see what’s going on through the doorway but still away from the main play area. Magnus finds a chair in the furthest corner, wanting to hide himself and pretend everything is fine despite feeling the opposite. His head is spinning, his belly turning with how much alcohol he’s had but he’s  _ fine _ . 

Magnus almost convinces himself he’ll get away with it too. Right until Alec walks in and sits down, a tall blonde man with him. They seem comfortable around each other, Alec even putting his hand on the other man’s lower back, guiding him. 

Suddenly, Magnus feels like he can’t breathe. His heart is aching as it picks up speed, his hands growing clammy and moist. Jealousy burns through him with an intensity that he’s never felt before. 

Simon and Raphael get in front of everyone, starting their ceremony. Magnus tries to focus, tries to pay attention. He’s positive they’re exchanging beautiful words with each other, declaring their love and intentions. But Magnus can’t hear it over the pounding in his ears. He feels like the walls are caving in, swallowing him whole. He wants to leave, but he’s paralyzed. 

Magnus blinks his eyes, trying to clear them, get himself under control. He looks back up at Simon and Raphael. Raphael’s bestowed Simon with his collar, something simple and elegant. And now Simon places a necklace around Raphael’s neck, giving him something in return. 

He wills his hands to stop shaking and his stomach to stop churning. Maybe all those martinis weren’t such a good idea. 

Magnus breathes a sigh of relief when Raphael and Simon sit down. The relief lasts only a moment before his stomach drops even further. 

Alec and his blonde companion stand up, getting up on the raised platform in front of everyone. The blonde man takes off his t-shirt and his jeans, leaving himself in his black boxers. That’s when Magnus notices the ropes up on the platform. He feels like he might literally be sick as Alec steps over to the ropes, touching them reverently. 

Magnus can’t help but think ‘that should be me up there’. But it would seem he’s missed his chance. He shifts in his seat, trying to ignore how uncomfortable he is, how sick he’s feeling. 

He should leave, should get up right now and walk out. But he can’t. It’s like watching a car crash, he can’t seem to look away despite how badly this is hurting him. 

Alec rolls his sleeves up, showing off that dark ink that Magnus has come to love so much. And that’s really why Magnus is so fucking hurt, isn’t it? As hard as he tried to keep Alec at arm’s length, he couldn’t. Alec wiggled himself into Magnus’ heart and Magnus had  _ fallen _ . He’s in love with Alexander. And now he’s about to watch the man he loves work over another sub. 

“Hey,” a soft voice says beside him. “Are you okay?”

Magnus looks over, finding a stunning brunette woman beside him. He must be drunker than he thought to not even notice her until now. He nods, trying to give her a smile but knows it falls flat. The nodding only making his light head spin further. 

“You look a bit green,” she says.

“Only green with envy, I’m afraid,” he whispers back, no longer caring. 

Without his permission, Magnus’ sight grows blurry as he stares at his beautiful Alexander,  _ his _ Daddy, gently working the rope around the other man’s arms, tying his forearms together behind his back. Even he can admit they’re gorgeous together. 

“You’ve got nothing to be envious about,” the woman says back, her eyes searching his. “That’s Andrew. They used to date but they’re just friends now. Alec said Simon asked him to do a demo in celebration of his collaring.”

“Ah,” Magnus says, clearing his throat. He slumps lower in his chair, trying to hide behind the person in front of him. “My mistake.”

“Alec’s crazy about someone else,” she says out of nowhere. “Recently they had a falling out but I don’t think it’s over between them. Not really.”

“How can you be so sure?”

The woman finally turns in her seat, giving him a smirk. “Call it a sister’s intuition.” She leans closer. “I might not understand romance and dating and all of that. But I  _ do _ know Alec.”

Magnus covers his face with his palms. If only the earth would open and swallow him whole. He looks up, only to freeze as his eyes meet two very familiar hazel eyes. Alec’s staring at him with wide eyes from up on the platform. Magnus feels trapped in that gaze. It’s only for a moment before Alec is turning back towards Andrew. 

Magnus lets out a shaky breath. It was a mistake coming here. “It was nice meeting you, Isabelle,” he says brokenly, uncaring he sounds on the verge of crying. 

“Magnus, wait--” she tries saying but he doesn’t stop. He makes his way out of the club as fast as his feet will carry him. He hails a cab, getting in as soon as it’s stopped. For a moment, he swears he hears Alec’s voice call after him. But that can’t be right. He assumes it was his wild imagination making him hear what he wants to hear. He tells the cab driver his address before closing his eyes and letting the tears finally spill. 


	7. Chapter 7

Alec swivels in his chair behind the reception desk, checking the schedule for the fourteenth time in the last half hour. He drums his fingers against the desk, wondering if he should ask Clary to work on his next tattoo, just so he’ll  _ feel _ something and get his mind off the ache in his chest. 

There’s an itch just under Alec’s skin ever since that morning. To wake up like that, to lose all power and control in one swoop has left him feeling off centered. He feels like he’s a child who’d just been spun around in circles and then expected to pin the tail on the donkey. Only in this scenario he’s somehow become the ass. 

Alec spins around again in his chair, looking over his monitor and checking on Clary’s current client. They’re chatting and laughing as she inks him. He tips his head back, closing his eyes a moment. How did everything go to shit so quickly? 

His hand finds his chest, rubbing at it, trying to soothe the ache he feels. He’s heartbroken. He misses Magnus everyday. Misses their text conversations, misses their sessions, misses their easy banter. Alec misses his brat with his whole ass heart. Yet, at the same time, he has no idea what he’d do if he actually saw Magnus again. When he’d seen Magnus at the club, his heart had stuttered while simultaneous breaking even further. He looked tired, and drunk, and Alec had wanted nothing more than to wrap him in his arms and take care of him. 

But he ran. Again. 

Alec lets out a long sigh, rubbing at his eyes. He’s bone deep tired, unable to sleep the last few days. He’s practically running on coffee and red bull at this point. If only there was an angelic rune he could tattoo onto his skin for a little pick me up. 

The bell above the door chimes and Alec sits up straighter, putting on his customer service smile on. Only to freeze.  _ Oh shit.  _

Magnus walks through the door, his shoulders slumped, his face a mask of uncertainty. Alec flounders, his chest tightening. He feels like he can’t breathe, like all the air’s been sucked from his lungs. 

Clary makes a noise, her gun humming but not moving. “Alec?”

Alec waves her off before looking back up at Magnus. “It’s fine,” he tells her, his eyes never leaving Magnus. Magnus steps up to the counter, tapping his fingers against the surface. He looks so different than the Magnus Alec is used to. He’s wearing black sweatpants with a sleeveless, zip-up hoodie, his hair a mess, his brow slightly sweaty. “Are you okay?”

Magnus’ lips tip up slightly. “I may have ran here. Needed to get rid of some energy.” He runs his hand through his hair, looking self-conscious. Alec wants to scoop him up into his arms and reassure him. But he can’t. It’s not his place anymore. 

“What are you doing here, Magnus?” he asks softly, wondering how in the hell he’s keeping his voice so steady. 

Magnus looks away for a moment before his pretty brown eyes boring into Alec’s. “Can we talk?”

There’s a moment between them before Alec whispers, “I’m at work.”

Magnus nods. He taps his fingers some more. Then he clears his throat. “And if I were to get some work done. Could we talk then?”

Alec’s heart speeds up. He wipes his palms on his jeans. Debating with himself, Alec can’t deny he wants it. Wants it more than anything, to put his mark on Magnus. But Magnus isn’t  _ his _ , and that reminder  _ hurts _ . 

“I don’t know if I can,” he confesses, keeping his eyes down. 

Gentle fingers reach over the counter, touching his chin, forcing his eyes up. “Alec,” Magnus murmurs, his eyes shining. “Alec, I’m sorry. I’m willing to explain everything. I’m willing to work at this.” Alec’s chest fills with hope, he can’t help himself. He wants Magnus’ words to be true more than anything. “Please Alec, I need my Daddy.” It’s the fact that Magnus’ voice breaks at the end that Alec stands up, nodding his head, and gesturing for Magnus to follow him over to his chair. 

Alec turns away as Magnus sits down. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to get his body and heart under control. He hates feeling like this, like a stray balloon in the fucking wind. After another moment, Alec turns back around. 

“So,” he says, tapping Magnus thigh. “What’ll it be?”

Magnus bites at his bottom lip a moment before his face transforms into something more determined. “My belly button,” he says. “I want you to pierce it.” There’s a pause at the end of his sentence and Alec just fucking  _ knows _ . Knows that Magnus is holding himself back from calling him Daddy. God. How did everything get so twisted? 

Alec sits down on his rolling stool, letting out a long sigh as he does. He closes his eyes a moment before nodding and turning away from Magnus. He works silently, getting everything he’ll need out of his station, getting it ready. His heart is beating so loudly he can hear it ringing in his ears. Fuck. Can he really do this? He’s wanted it for so fucking long. But not like this. Not when he doesn’t even know where they stand. 

Clary finishes with her client, telling him how to take care of his tattoo, ringing him up in the till. Alec’s aware of the way she ushers the customer out before going back to clean her station. 

When Alec twirls back around on his chair, his mind is made up. He wants this to work. Desperately. So if Magnus is willing to put in the work, he’s willing to hear him out. He  _ did _ come here to face Alec, afterall. And what kind of Daddy would Alec be if he didn’t give his brat the benefit of the doubt. 

Alec stands up straight. “Let me just,” he murmurs, adjusting the chair until it’s laid flat like a bed. Then he turns towards the sink, carefully washing his hands. He can hear the rustling of clothes and his heart picks up speed without his permission. Sliding his hands into a pair of black gloves, Alec finally looks, and what a sight greets him. Magnus is laid out on Alec’s chair, his hoodie unzipped, showing off his toned chest and belly. God, he’s so fucking beautiful and that ache inside Alec’s chest is somehow soothed and cracked even wider all at once. 

Alec swallows around the lump in his throat. “Go ahead and talk,” he tells Magnus. He looks into his eyes. “I’m listening.”

Magnus nods, his eyes wide. He looks  _ desperate _ , like every word out of his mouth is the most important thing he’s ever said. And just maybe it is. 

“Alec,” he starts. “Alec, I’m so sorry.” Magnus looks up at the ceiling, his forearm finding his forehead. “What I did was  _ wrong _ . I think it might be the worst thing I’ve ever done.”

Alec keeps himself in check despite the way his heart races. “I knew it was a date,” Magnus confesses. “I freaked out. Started second guessing everything. Started second guessing my feelings, started listening to those old voices and insecurities, wondering what the hell it is that you could see in someone like me.”

“Magnus,” Alec tries but Magnus cuts him off with a shake of his head. So Alec gets back to work, picking up the antiseptic wipe, rubbing Magnus’ belly button area, making sure it’s clean. The way Magnus’ belly quiver makes Alec’s mouth run dry. 

“Let me finish. Let me get it out. I’m tired of living with regrets.” Alec nods, silently telling him to keep going. Clary finishes up her cleaning before waving at Alec, locking up the shop’s doors as she goes. Alec picks up the piercing needle, taking in a breath before pushing it through Magnus’ skin. 

Magnus sucks in a sharp breath before blurting out, “I love you.”

Alec’s just pushed the piercing through the hole when his hands freeze. “What?”

Magnus is staring down at him, his eyes shiny. “I love you, Daddy.”

All the air leaves Alec’s lungs in one long burst. He quickly screws the ball onto the piercing before picking up a tissue, cleaning up the blood from Magnus’ belly button. He feels like his throat is closing, like he can’t fucking breath. 

“Alec,” Magnus whispers. “Say something.”

Alec scoots his chair back, tossing his gloves and tools onto the counter. The bang of it makes Magnus flinch and that’s the opposite of what Alec wants. For once, Alec lets himself feel out of control instead of reigning it in. For once, he lets himself be careless and spontaneous. He grabs Magnus’ face between his palms and kisses him. 

Magnus makes a questioning noise that Alec completely ignores until Magnus melts into the kiss, his hands coming up to grip Alec’s wrists, keeping him in place. The kisses they trade are gentle, encompassing all their emotions, how much they care for each other. Alec feels his chest begin to mend, the fissures slowly sliding back into place now that Magnus is here, in his arms again. 

When they pull back, Alec doesn’t go far, keeping his forehead pressed against Magnus’, their hands unmoving. “I’m sorry for the pain I put you through. I’m tired of running, Daddy,” Magnus whispers, his voice cracking. 

“Hey,” Alec says gently. “It’s okay. I’m right here. And I’m not letting you go.”

Magnus lets out a breath, his eyes closing, like he’s savoring Alec’s words. When he looks up again, his face is set in a mask that Alec hates. He wants to push it away and see the real Magnus, wants to see his brat. “I promise to be good,” Magnus says. “I promise not to fight anymore. I’ll be whatever you want me to be.”

Alec pulls back, his thumbs rubbing against Magnus’ cheekbones. “No,” he says fiercely. “No, Magnus. That’s not at all what I want. I don’t love your obedience. I love  _ you _ . And you’re my brat. You fight and you push and you pout and I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

A silent tear falls down Magnus’ cheek and Alec is there to wipe it away. “As your Daddy,” Alec says slowly, his eyes darting between Magnus’. “It’s my job to take care of you, to watch you grow, to nurture you until you’re a better version of yourself. It’s not my job to snub out your fire. And anyone who tried telling you otherwise was wrong. I love you for  _ you _ , Magnus. Snark, and sass, and lace, and all.”

Magnus makes a broken sound, that careful mask shattering. He sits up, throwing his arms around Alec, burying his face against Alec’s throat. Alec squeezes, tightening his hold only to have Magnus whimper in pain. 

“Are you okay?” Alec is quick to ask, pulling away. 

“Yep. Belly button ring,” he murmurs, looking down at his belly which is now pierced. It’s everything Alec ever hoped it would be. So fucking sexy while being sentimental. The tangible proof that Alec has marked Magnus. 

Alec clears his throat, his finger touching around Magnus’ belly button. “Do you have any idea what this means to me?”

Magnus nods slowly, the sides of his lips curling up. “I do. And it means the same to me, Daddy.”

Alec sits down on the chair beside Magnus’ hip. He runs his hand over Magnus’ cheek gently. He cups his face before diving down and taking Magnus’ lips in a kiss. This time it’s not gentle, it’s not chaste. A passion burns in Alec’s belly and the kiss mirrors it. He wants to mark Magnus up, remind him who he belongs to, remind him of who’s in charge. Alec wants to remind  _ himself _ who’s in charge. 

Alec groans as their tongues touch, letting it sweep through Magnus’ mouth, tasting him again. His body comes alive, like it was in a deep sleep, waiting for Magnus to come back. Anticipation makes his skin prickle. Magnus pulls away from his mouth, kissing over Alec’s jaw and humming in approval. “I love your beard, Daddy.”

“Oh. I’ve just let it go. You like it?”

Magnus pulls away, looking up at Alec through his lashes, his lips curled in a way that Alec knows and it makes his belly clench. “It’s sexy.” Then Magnus leans closer until their lips are barely touching. “I can think of so many things,” he murmurs, his voice dropping. “Like beard burn on my thighs and between my cheeks.”

“Fuck,” leaves Alec’s mouth without his permission. 

“Yes,” Magnus says in delight, already falling into his playful place. God, Alec has missed this. It feels like coming home, this playful banter they have. “Let’s do that.”

Alec smiles against Magnus’ mouth, both of them laughing into their next kiss. It’s awkward and fumbly and absolutely  _ perfect _ . 

Magnus pushes him away, looking over at the front of the shop. “I’m not much into exhibition, Daddy,” he teases, nodding at the windows that line the front. 

Alec smiles, taking Magnus’ hand and pulling him towards the back. He guides Magnus into his office, careful to close the door behind him. Alec’s hands find Magnus’ smooth skin, carefully sliding the hoodie from Magnus’ shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He can see the way Magnus’ sweatpants tent in the front, his cock hard and straining. 

Without breaking their kiss, Alec walks Magnus backward until he runs into Alec’s desk. With a smirk on his lips, Alec lifts Magnus up, helping him to sit on Alec’s desk. Magnus moans into Alec’s mouth, his legs coming up to wrap around Alec’s waist. He’s at the perfect height for Alec to thrust forward, pushing his dick against Magnus’. 

“Please,” Magnus pants, his fingers digging into Alec’s biceps. “Need you.”

“Need you too,” he says back straight away, never wanting Magnus to forget, to question. “Need you so bad, Magnus. Need to make you mine again.”

“I already am, Daddy.”

God. Hearing that title again makes Alec shudder, his body tensing in pleasure. It washes over him, caressing him, making him feel complete and whole. He  _ is _ Magnus’ Daddy. Magnus is  _ his _ brat. 

Alec pulls his wallet out, digging through it until he finds a packet of lube and a condom. Tossing the supplies onto the desk next to Magnus’ hip, he makes quick work of getting Magnus out of his shoes, pants, and plain black boxers. Alec is surprised by how much he misses the panties, but then he’s looking at a laid out, naked Magnus and the thought is already gone. 

“God,” he murmurs, running his hands over Magnus’ thighs. “I’ve missed you so much, baby.”

“My ass missed your cock too, Daddy,” Magnus says, a twinkle in his eyes. It makes Alec snort, shaking his head. 

Magnus gasps when Alec grabs his leg, tugging until his ass is at the end of the desk. Alec smirks down at his brat before picking up the lube, using half of it to cover his fingers. “Is that any way to talk to your Daddy?”

Magnus tosses his head back as Alec’s finger touches his ass, circling it, waiting for him to relax before pushing in. His neck muscles strain as his back comes off the desk. His body is all stretched out and put on display and Alec is honored to be the one to see this, the one to pull Magnus’ vulnerability out. 

Alec leans over Magnus, loving the way Magnus hisses at the feel of Alec’s clothes against his bare skin, the contrast showing off their power exchange making Alec’s cock jerk. His right hand continues to finger Magnus’ ass, slowly working him open. His left hand touches his chin, tilting his head until they’re eye to eye. With their eyes locked, he pushes his middle and ring finger into Magnus’ mouth. Fuck. The sight makes Alec’s mouth run dry. 

Magnus’ lips stretch around his fingers. He closes them and  _ sucks _ , his eyes never leaving Alec’s. That talented tongue that Alec has experienced firsthand licks around each digit, flicking over the pads of his fingers. Alec watches as Magnus’ eyes dilate further, getting more and more turned on with his fingers in his mouth. The tight, wet heat only a tease to what’s to come. 

“Jesus,” Alec hisses, his eyes darting between Magnus’, then down to his fingers buried between his lips. “So fucking beautiful.” 

Magnus moans around his fingers and Alec pushes down on his tongue, holding him in place. He pushes forward until the entire length of his fingers are in Magnus’ mouth. Then he leans down, kissing Magnus’ lips around his fingers. 

As gentle as possible, Alec pulls his fingers free, both from Magnus’ mouth and his ass. Magnus lets out a whine. One of his feet kicks out, shoving at Alec’s side. “Hurry up. Come on,” he whines, wiggling his ass off the desk, putting himself even more on display. 

“Hush, brat,” Alec murmurs, smiling to himself as he opens his black jeans and pulls his erection free. He rolls on the condom and covers it with the rest of the lube. “You really think Daddy’s not gonna take care of you.”

Alec touches the tip of his cock to Magnus’ ass, staring down where they connect. He pushes in until just the head pops through that tight ring of muscles before pulling back out. “Fuck, Daddy. I know you’ll take care of me but you’ll tease me to hell and back first.”

Alec smirks. “You’re damn right.”

Alec does that a few more times, pushing his cockhead in, pausing, and then pulling back out. When he pulls Magnus’ cheeks apart, his ass stays stretched, practically begging to be fucked. So finally, he does. With one shove, Alec buries himself completely. 

Magnus’ fingers claw at Alec’s arms. Painful prickings only adding to Alec’s pleasure. Fuck. The tightness enveloping his cock is perfect, made only better by the look of bliss on Magnus’ face. Magnus lets out a gasp when Alec starts to move, sliding from his body before slamming back in. 

“Yes,” Magnus hisses, his heels digging into Alec’s back. “Fuck, Daddy. So good.”

Alec places a hand on each side of Magnus’ belly, framing that adorable belly button he’s grown to love so much. His hips never miss a beat, fucking into Magnus with long, hard thrusts. Magnus’ cock stands straight up, drooling precum. “Are you gonna come?”

Magnus nods. “Just from your cock.”

“Fuck,” Alec murmurs. His thrusts slow down, an idea forming in his head. “I’ll let you choose. You can either come on my cock, or you can wait and I’ll let you come in my mouth.”

Magnus’ body tenses, his ass clamping down on his cock. He closes his eyes, his lip bitten between his teeth. “Fuck. Daddy’s mean for making me pick,” he says before opening his eyes and answering. “I want your mouth, Daddy. I can wait.”

Alec makes sure his next thrusts nail Magnus’ prostate, not wanting to make things easy. His hands slide higher, pinching at Magnus’ nipples until he’s a writhing mess, panting and sweating. Fuck, he’s gorgeous. 

“God. You’re making this hard,” Magnus grits out through clenched teeth. 

“The best things are worth fighting for,” Alec says back. “So fight it, Magnus.”

Magnus glares before hissing, “fucker,” under his breath. 

Alec smiles as his hips move even faster, chasing his orgasm. It doesn’t take long before his hips are stilling as he empties inside the condom, pleasure rushing through him. It feels so fucking good, not only to come but to have this again. 

“Thank Christ,” Magnus whispers as Alec carefully pulls out. 

“I think you mean ‘thank Daddy’.”

Magnus rolls his eyes. The attitude drops the moment Alec helps him to stand up before he’s dropping to his knees. Magnus’ eyes widen, his hands finding Alec’s shoulders. Alec doesn’t waste any time, taking Magnus’ cock into his mouth. 

“Fuck. Thank you, Daddy.”

Alec bobs his head, hallowing his cheeks and sucking Magnus’ dick. The taste makes him groan in pleasure, his own softening cock giving a valiant twitch. His palms land on Magnus’ toned stomach which quivers under his touch. His thumbs rub little patterns, one on either side of Magnus’ belly button. 

Alec tries to focus on the blow job, he really does. But his eyes keep staring at that fucking belly button ring. The physical representation of Alec’s claim. Magnus is  _ his _ and he’ll always have that reminder. Next time Magnus is feeling unsure and or wondering, all he’ll have to do is look at his belly.

“Daddy,” Magnus gasps out, making Alec’s eyes jump up to his. “Please can I come?”

In answer, Alec pulls back until just the tip of Magnus’ cock lays against his tongue. He opens his mouth wide, using his hand to stroke the base of Magnus’ dick, rubbing Magnus’ cockhead against the ball of his tongue ring. He stares up at Magnus, their eyes never leaving each other until Magnus comes. His cum is hot against Alec’s tongue and he savors it, loves it. 

Magnus’ hands run through Alec’s hair, his entire body going slack as he leans against Alec’s desk. He will never be able to sit here and do paperwork without thinking about this again. His chest feels so fucking full, his cheeks hurting from how wide his smile is. 

He stands up, tilting Magnus’ head and kissing him. “I love you,” he whispers when he pulls back. 

Magnus’ hands tighten their grip in his shirt. “I love you, too. I wanna make this work, Alexander,” he says softly. “I want you to be my Daddy. For real.” He swallows. “For as long as you want me.”

Alec kisses his nose. “I can’t see the future but I’m pretty positive I’m gonna want you forever, Magnus. You’re my perfect brat.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's stuck around and read, leaving me wonderful comments each week <3 I appreciate you all. I hope you enjoy this epilogue :D

Magnus is floating. Literally. The ropes tied around his body feel liberating as they hug him, restrain him, keep him exactly as his Daddy wants him. His left foot lays flat on the ground, his right tied back, his right knee bent slightly so his toes point up towards the ceiling. A smaller rope is tied around his big toe, making sure he keeps it pointed and in place. His hands are tied over his head and slightly in front of him, tilting his entire body forward just slightly. His forearms have ropes tying them together from his elbow to his wrists. He’s stretched out, leaving his muscles to grow sore and used, but in the best way possible. The feeling only adds to the pleasure he feels. He feels like a dancer in this pose, or possible a work of art,  _ Daddy’s work of art _ . The ropes around his chest keep him in place, letting him fall against the ropes, letting them cradle him in place. The ropes are an extension of his Daddy’s hands, caressing him, keeping him still,  _ holding _ him. Magnus floats. 

All the while, Magnus can hear a deep, familiar voice wash over him. The voice explains every detail of the ties that hold Magnus up to the audience. It also murmurs words of love and encouragement, meant just for Magnus. Magnus holds on to the voice, letting it lead him to that blissful headspace he loves so much, knowing his Daddy will be right there to watch over him and take care of him. 

Magnus loses all sense of time, all sense of being, as he’s encompassed in Daddy’s ropes. The blindfold over his eyes keeps him in the moment, keeps him focused on the sound of his heart beating and the sound of his breath. It makes Magnus hyper focused on his Daddy, his hands touching Magnus’ bare skin, his breath brushing over his ear when he whispers, his very presence up on the stage. 

It’s not until later that Magnus comes back to himself, the feel of a big strong hand on his right leg, releasing the tension of the rope and slowly helping him place his foot back onto the floor. “That’s it,” his Daddy murmurs, his deep voice making Magnus’ bare skin break out into goosebumps. “That’s my good boy. Let’s get you out of these ropes and over to the couch, beautiful.”

The sides of Magnus’ lips twitch up ever so slightly, his chest somehow warming even further. Daddy’s hands gently rub at Magnus’ ankle, making sure the blood flow is good and there, taking care of Magnus just as he always does. Magnus’ mind stays blissfully blank as his Daddy unties him. First his ankle, then thigh, then the chest harness. Magnus sways slightly once the chest harness is gone but Daddy’s hands are there, letting him lean against his broad chest, keeping him in place and safe. 

Next to come down are his hands. They fall forward, landing on Daddy’s shoulder. Those big, familiar hands run up his upper arms where he’s bare and Magnus relaxes his shoulders, letting out a little sigh. This feeling is better than anything alcohol has ever been able to give him, better than any drug. He’s floating, knowing Daddy will be there to keep him grounded, to pull him back. 

As Daddy unties his arms, Magnus revels in the feeling. Strong hands, gentle whispers. Once he’s left in nothing but his panties and his blindfold, Daddy wraps him in his arms. Magnus goes willingly, burying his face against Daddy’s throat, breathing in the smell of his cologne. Warmth pulls in his belly. 

“Come on, gorgeous,” Daddy murmurs, pulling back only long enough to pick up Magnus’ robe and helping it onto Magnus’ shoulders. “Let’s go sit down for a bit.”

Magnus follows his Daddy’s lead, still trusting him while the blindfold is in place. Magnus likes this, likes the darkness, likes relying on his Daddy until he’s finally done floating. Daddy helps him down onto the couch that’s pushed over to the side, tucking them away. He leans against Daddy’s chest, content to stay silent as Daddy’s hands run over his back and arms. 

He’s not sure how long they sit like that but eventually Magnus sighs. “I think I’m ready for the blindfold to come off,” he whispers, clearing his throat when it comes out broken from disuse. Daddy is there with a bottle of water, helping Magnus drink. 

“You were so beautiful, Magnus. My ropes holding you up for everyone to see. I wish you could have seen it. Everyone was so captivated by you. I’m so proud.” Daddy’s words wash over him, caressing him, filling him with love and affection and  _ pride _ . He was good for Daddy. 

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“No,” he says, tipping his head down and kissing Magnus’ lips gently. “Thank  _ you _ .”

Magnus’ hand comes up to Daddy’s chest, rubbing at his chest hair. He’s wearing a chest harness instead of a shirt. He looks incredibly sexy but Magnus doesn’t act on it, doesn’t make the touches suggestive, doesn’t touch Daddy’s sexy leather pants or kiss his ink. Magnus is just so  _ happy _ in this moment that he doesn’t want to do anything to break it. 

Eventually, Magnus sits up, stretching his arms over his head. The ache that goes through him makes him smile. Tomorrow at work he’ll still be feeling the strain, reminding him of what they did. He knows Raphael will be insufferable with his annoyed groans at Magnus’ overly good mood. He looks forward to it. 

“How’re you feeling?”

Magnus looks over at the man he loves, smiling brightly. “I feel so fucking good,” he says. “Sore in the best way. I hope Isabelle took a picture so I can see exactly how good you made me look, Daddy.”

Alec snorts. “It had nothing to do with me. You always look good, Magnus.”

Magnus rolls his eyes, leaning over to kiss Alec’s lips. They trade gentle, unhurried kisses back and forth. “I should find my pants,” Magnus murmurs against Alec’s lips. There’s a giddiness building up inside Magnus’ belly. They worked so hard to get where they are. Magnus still stumbles sometimes, those inner voices telling him he’s unworthy, unloveable, but Alexander is always there to push those voices away, to do everything in his power to remind Magnus that he’s loved. 

Alec sighs. “If you must,” he says playfully, kissing Magnus’ cheek and getting up to grab Magnus’ clothes. 

In the six months since Magnus gingerly walked into Alec’s tattoo shop, things have changed. Magnus doesn’t walk around like he’s got a chip on his shoulder anymore, doesn’t feel like the world is ready to crumble around him at any moment. He feels more free, happier, lighter. Instead of giving fake smile and dramatics, Magnus smiles and means it. He enjoys life more. 

Raphael, the marketing genius he is, has worked with Alec, getting him a table at the local college fair. Now his books are filled with college kids wanting their first tattoo, rebelling in their own small way. The business is thriving and they’d even had to hire a new receptionist so Alec can ink full time. Maia is the perfect addition to their little family, fitting right in with her sass and giant heart. 

Though Magnus still lives with the scars Camille gave him, he doesn’t have to deal with her anymore. The bitch got what was coming to her and her company flopped. Raphael clipped the article from the paper, framed it, and gave it to Magnus as a housewarming gift the day Alec moved into his loft. 

When Alec comes back, he kneels in front of the couch, eye level with Magnus. His palm comes up to Magnus’ cheek, caressing him gently and Magnus leans into the touch. “Hey,” he whispers gently, his hazel eyes kind. “Where’d you go just now?”

Magnus shakes his head, giving Alec a smile. “Just thinking about how happy I am.”

“Oh,” Alec breathes, like he’s surprised by that somehow. “I’m happy too, Magnus. I love you so much and the life we’re building together is so much better than I ever dreamed.”

Magnus bites his bottom lip before blurting out, “oh no, darling. I meant I was captivated by the sight before me. You bending over in those leather pants is a dream come true.”

“There it is,” Alec deadpans with a snort. “Come on, brat. Let’s get you dressed and home. If you’re good I’ll even stop at the Jade Wolf for dinner.”

Magnus perks up at that, his belly letting out a gurgle, letting them both know what it thinks about that idea. They laugh in amusement as Alec helps Magnus into his clothes. Magnus’ chest feels near bursting, especially when he remembers the box he’d found in Alec’s dresser while trying to steal one of his t-shirts the other day. The name on the front had been a name Magnus knew, every sub who’s dreamed of being collared knew, but never let himself hope. But that’s the thing about Alexander, he makes Magnus look forward to the future instead of dread it, to think about the possibility instead of running. 

As Magnus wraps one arm around Alec’ back, he can’t help but think about how far they’ve come. This may have started with a paycheck but now it’s so much more than that. Magnus isn’t sure if he believes in the whole ‘one true love’. But if he did, he’d guess his was Alec. But for now, he’s content knowing Alec is his Daddy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to hang out, come join the [Hunter's Moon](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) discord server. It's for anyone who loves Shadowhunters and is over 18 <3   
> Thanks again to everyone who's read every week. Love y'all <3 <3


End file.
